La crisis existencial de Q
by AmunVDW
Summary: Q es una joven con una crisis existencial... Arrastra los pies a través de América pero anhela algo más. Solo puede pronunciar un par de sílabas con gruñidos, pero su vida interna es profunda, llena de maravilla y nostalgia. No tiene recuerdos, ni una identidad, y no tiene pulso...pero tiene sueños. (Adaptación)
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

PASO #1  
>QUERER<p>

Estoy muerta,pero no es tan malo.  
>He aprendido a vivir con ello. Disculpen que no pueda presentarme apropiadamente,pero ya no tengo un nombre. Casi ninguno de nosotros lo tiene. Los perdimos como las llaves del auto,los olvidamos como los aniversarios. El mio quizás empezaba con "Q" ,pero eso es lo que tengo ahora. Es gracioso porque cuando estaba viva,siempre olvidaba el nombre de las otras personas.<br>Mi amigo "F" dice que la ironía de ser zombi es que todo es gracioso,pero no puedes sonreír, porque tus labios se han podrido.

Ninguno de nosotros es particularmente atractivo,pero la muerte ha sido mas amable conmigo de alguna manera. Todavía estoy en la etapa mas tempranas de la descomposición. Solo tengo la piel gris,un olor desagradable, y círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos. Casi podría pasar por una mujer viva que necesita urgentemente vacaciones. Antes de convertirme en zombi debi ser una mujer de negocios,una abogada o una corredora de bolsa o una pasante aprendiendo de oficio,porque llevo ropa bastante elegante pantalones negros,saco negro y blusa gris. F se burla a veces. Sus ropas son unos jeans agujereados y una lisa camiseta blanca. La camiseta se ve bastante macabra a estas alturas. Debería aver escogido un color mas oscuro.  
>Nadie que yo conozca tiene algún recuerdo en especificó.<br>Reconocemos la civilización: edificaciones, autos, una vista general,pero no tenemos ninguno rol personal en ella. Pero como les dije, no es tan malo. Tal ves parezcamos inconscientes pero no lo somos. Los oxidados engranajes de coherencia aun giran,solo que cada vez mas lento hasta que el movimiento externo apenas es visible. Gruñimos y nos encogemos de hombros y asentimos, y algunas veces unas pocas palabras se escapan. No están diferente de antes.  
>Pero si me entristece el que hayamos olvidado nuestros nombres. Dentro de todo, esto me parece lo mas trágico.<p>

Hay cientos de nosotros viviendo en un aeropuerto abandonado en las afueras de la gran ciudad. No necesitamos refugio o calidez, obviamente pero nos gusta tener paredes y techos sobre nuestras cabezas.  
>De otra manera solo estaríamos vagando sin rumbo en algún campo abierto lleno de polvo por algún lado y eso seria extrañamente horroroso. Un vació vasto y absoluto.<br>Creo que hemos estado aqui por mucho tiempo. Todavía tengo toda mi carne pero hay mayores que son un poco mas que esqueletos con trozos pegajosos de músculos. Nunca he visto a uno de nosotros "morir" de viejos. Tal vez vivamos para siempre, no lo sé. El futuro es tan borroso para mí como el pasado. Podrías decir que la muerte me ha relajado.

X

Estoy paseando en las escaleras automáticas cuando F me encuentra. Paseo en las escaleras varias veces al día, cuando sea que se mueven. Se ha convertido en un ritual. El aeropuerto está abandonado, pero la energía todavía llega algunas veces, tal vez fluyendo de algún generador de emergencia enterrado muy profundo en el suelo. Las luces dan destellos y las pantallas parpadean, las máquinas saltan a la vida. Atesoro estos momentos. La sensación de las cosas volviendo a la vida.  
>Me paro en los escalones y asciendo como un alma al Cielo, ese endulzado sueño de nuestra infancia, ahora es un chiste de mal gusto.<p>

X

Después de unas treinta repeticiones, me estiro para ver a F esperándome arriba. Pesa noventa kilos de músculo y grasa, contenidos en una figura de metro noventa. Con muy poca barba, amoratado y podrido, su grisácea cara va apareciendo de a poco en mi vista a medida que subo por la cima de las escaleras.

¿Es él el ángel que me recibe en las puertas?

Su boca desigual está chorreando baba negra. Señala en una dirección vaga y gruñe: "Ciudad".  
>Asiento y lo sigo.<br>Vamos a encontrar comida. No es difícil encontrar reclutas para estas expediciones, incluso si nadie tiene hambre. La concentración es un evento poco frecuente aquí, y todos la seguimos cuando se manifiesta. De otra manera,todos estaríamos sólo parados por ahí y gruñendo todo el día. Hacemos mucho eso de estar parados y gruñir. Los años pasan así. A menudo me pregunto cuántos años tengo.  
>La ciudad donde cazamos está convenientemente cerca. Llegamos aproximadamente al mediodía del día siguiente y empezamos a buscar carne.<br>La nueva hambre es una sensación extraña. No la sentimos en nuestros estómagos (algunos de nosotros ni siquiera tiene uno de esos), la sentimos en todas partes por igual. El invierno pasado, cuando tantos vivientes se unieron a los muertos ,nuestra presa se volvió escasa.

Creo que el mundo está acabado en su mayor parte, porque las ciudades por las que vagamos están tan echadas a perder como nosotros mismos. Los edificios han colapsado. Los autos oxidados obstruyen las calles. Casi todos los vidrios están hechos polvo y el viento que se cuela por los rascacielos vacíos gime como un animal al que dejaron para morir.

No sé lo que pasó.  
>¿Enfermedades?<br>¿Guerra?  
>¿Colapso social? O ¿Solo fuimos nosotros? ¿Los muertos reemplazaron a los vivos?<p>

Supongo que no es tan importante. Una vez que has llegado al fin del mundo importa muy poco qué ruta tomaste.

Empezamos a oler a los vivos a medida que nos acercamos a un edificio de departamentos. El olor es la efervescencia de energía de vida, como el aroma penetrante de luminosidad y lavanda. No lo olemos en nuestras narices, nos golpea profundo en nuestro interior, cerca de nuestros cerebros, como el wasabi.  
>Nos juntamos en el edificio y rompemos todo para entrar.<br>Los encontramos acurrucados en un pequeño estudio con las ventanas tapadas. Están peor vestidos que nosotros, envueltos con harapos y trapos muy sucios, y todos ellos necesitan una afeitada enormemente.  
>F estará cargando con una barba corta por el resto de su carnosa existencia, pero todos los demás en nuestro grupo están impecablemente afeitados. Es uno de los beneficios de estar muerto, otra cosa de la que no tenemos que preocuparnos nunca más. Barbas, cabello,maquillaje,regla, uñas… nada más lucha contra la biología.<br>Lentos y torpes pero en decidido compromiso, nos lanzamos hacia los vivos.  
>Unas explosiones de escopetas llenan el polvoriento aire con pólvora y sangre espesa. Sangre negra salpica las paredes. Perder un brazo, una pierna, una parte del torso, nos es indiferente, lo descartamos.<br>Un problema menor de cosmética.  
>Pero a algunos de nosotros nos disparan en el cerebro y caemos.<br>Aparentemente, aún hay algo de valor en esa marchita esponja gris, porque si la perdemos, somos cadáveres. Los zombis a mi izquierda y derecha dan contra el suelo con ruidos sordos. Pero hay muchos de nosotros. Somos abrumadores.  
>Nos situamos sobre los vivos y comemos.<br>El comer no es una tarea placentera. Mastico un brazo de un hombre y lo odio. Odio sus gritos, porque no me gusta el dolor, no me gusta lastimar gente, pero así es el mundo ahora. Esto es lo que hacemos. Por supuesto que si no lo como todo, si dejo su cerebro, se levantará y me seguirá de vuelta al aeropuerto, y eso quizás me haga sentir mejor. Lo presentaré a todos, y tal vez pasaremos el rato gruñendo por ahí por un tiempo. Es difícil decir lo que los "amigos" son ahora, pero esto puede estar cerca.

Como siempre voy por la mejor parte, la parte que hace que mi cabeza se encienda como un tubo de luz. Me como el cerebro y por unos treinta segundos tengo recuerdos. Flashes de desfiles,perfume, música… vida. Luego se desvanece, y me levanto y todos nos vamos trastabillando de la ciudad, todavía fríos y grises, pero sintiéndonos un poco mejor. No '"bien" exactamente, no "felices", definitivamente no "vivos", sino… un poco menos muertos. Esto es lo mejor que podemos conseguir.  
>Camino despacio detrás del grupo mientras la ciudad desaparece a nuestras espaldas. Cuando me detengo en un bache lleno de agua de lluvia para restregar la sangre espesa de mi cara y ropa, F se vuelve y me da una palmada en el hombro. Conoce mi aversión por algunas de nuestras rutinas. Él sabe que soy un poco más sensible que la mayoría. Algunas veces me molesta con eso, retuerce mi salvaje y rubio cabello corto en dos colitas y dice, "Niña. Qué… niña". Me palmea el hombro y sólo me mira. Su cara ya no es capaz de muchos matices expresivos, pero sé lo que quiere decir. Asiento y seguimos caminando.<p>

¿Cómo empezó esto?  
>¿Cómo nos convertimos en lo que somos? ¿Hubo un virus misterioso?<br>¿Rayos gamma?  
>¿Una maldición antigua?<br>¿O algo incluso más ridículo?

Nadie habla mucho de ello. Estamos aquí, y así son las cosas. No nos quejamos. No hacemos preguntas. Solo hacemos lo nuestro.  
>Hay un abismo entre el mundo y yo. Una separación tan ancha que mis sentimientos no pueden cruzarla.<p>

X

En las puertas de desembarco, somos recibidos por una pequeña multitud, que nos mira con ojos hambrientos o con las cuencas de los ojos. Dejamos caer nuestra carga en el piso: dos hombres casi intactos, unas pocas piernas carnosas y un torso desmembrado, todo tibio aún. Llámenlo sobras. Llámenlo comida para llevar. Nuestros compañeros muertos caen sobre ellos y se alimentan allí mismo como animales.  
>Salud luego me libro de la multitud.<br>Deambulo hacia los pasillos y me subo a la banda transportadora. Me paro en la correa y miro girar el escenario a través de la pared de vidrio. No hay mucho qué ver. Los aviones se alinean estáticos en el concreto, como ballenas estancadas, blancas y monumentales. Moby-Dick, conquistada al fin.  
>Antes, cuando estaba viva, nunca podría haber hecho esto. Quedarme quieta,mirar al mundo pasar frente a mí, pensando acerca de casi nada. Me acuerdo de objetivos y fechas límites, metas y ambiciones. Me acuerdo de ser decidida; siempre, en todos lados, todo el tiempo. Ahora solo estoy aquí parada en la banda transportadora, lista para el paseo. Llego al final, doy la vuelta y vuelvo al otro lado.<br>Estar muerta es fácil.  
>Después de unas horas de esto, noto a una chica en la banda transportadora opuesta. Ella no se tambalea ni gruñe como la mayoría de nosotros; su cabeza sólo cuelga de lado a lado. Me gusta eso de ella, el que no se tambalee ni gruña.<br>Doy con sus ojos y la miro fijamente a medida que nos acercamos. Por un breve momento estamos lado a lado.  
>Nos subimos otra vez a las bandas.<br>Nos pasamos de nuevo. Hago una mueca y ella me la devuelve. En nuestra tercera pasada, la electricidad del aeropuerto muere y nos detenemos perfectamente alineadas.  
>Resuello un hola y ella responde con un movimiento de su hombro.<br>Me gusta ella. Como en mí, su descomposición está en sus primeras etapas. Su piel es pálida y sus ojos están hundidos, pero no tiene ningún hueso u órgano expuesto. Sus iris son de una sombra especial más clara de ese extraño gris peltre que todos los muertos compartimos. Sus ropas de entierro son una falda negra y una ligera blusa blanca, sospecho que solía ser una recepcionista.  
>Prendida a su pecho hay una etiqueta plateada de identificación.<br>Ella tiene nombre.  
>Miro fijamente la placa, me inclino más cerca, poniendo mi cara a centímetros de sus pechos, pero eso no ayuda. Las letras giran y dan vueltas en mi visión; no puedo retenerlas.<p>

Otra de las ironías de los no muertos de F; desde etiquetas hasta periódicos, las respuestas a nuestras preguntas están escritas a nuestro alrededor, y no sabemos cómo leer.

Señalo la placa y la miro a los ojos.

―¿Tu… nombre?

Me señalo a mí mismo y pronuncio el fragmento que queda de mi propio nombre. "Quu".  
>Sacude la cabeza. No se acuerda. Ni siquiera tiene una inicial como F y yo tenemos. Ella no es nadie.<br>¿Pero no estoy esperando demasiado?  
>Me estiro y tomo su mano. Nos bajamos de la banda con nuestros brazos estrechados a través de la división.<br>Esta mujer y yo nos hemos enamorado. O lo que queda de ello.  
>Mi novia no habla mucho. Caminamos haciendo eco por los corredores del aeropuerto. Trato de pensar en cosas para decir pero nada se me ocurre, y si algo se me ocurriera probablemente no podría decirlo. Y quizás soy la zombi más loca del aeropuerto.<br>No sé por qué no hablamos.

¿Es esta mudez un verdadero impedimento físico?  
>¿Uno de esos tantos síntomas de estar Muerto?<br>¿O simplemente ya no tenemos más que decir?

Intento conversar con mi novia, probando unas pocas frases incómodas y preguntas superficiales, tratando de obtener una reacción de su parte, algún movimiento o tic. Pero sólo me mira como si fuera raro.  
>Deambulamos por unas pocas horas, sin dirección, luego ella agarra mi mano y empieza a guiarme a alguna parte. Suspiro con cansancio.<br>Me está llevando a la iglesia.  
>Los muertos constuyeron un santuario en la pista.<br>Mi novia parece ser mucho más devota que yo. En la iglesia ante una desconocida indicación, quizás dada por su fervor, los huesudos detienen su oración y nos miran.  
>La congregación murmura en respuesta, y está hecho. Estamos casadas. Que loco,ya tengo esposa.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

El día después de nuestra boda, tenemos hijos. Un niño y una niña, los dos alrededor de los seis años. El niño tiene el pelo rubio rizado, con piel gris y ojos grises, quizás alguna vez caucásico. La niña es morena, con cabellos negros y su mirada es dura. Ella tal vez era árabe.  
>Les doy golpecitos en la cabeza y pregunto sus nombres, pero no tienen ninguno.<br>Suspiro, y mi esposa y yo continuamos caminando, mano en mano con nuestros nuevos hijos. No estaba esperando esto, exactamente. Esta es una gran responsabilidad.  
>Los jóvenes muertos no tienen el mismo instinto natural de alimentarse que los adultos. Limitados por nuestra maldición, permanecerán pequeños y pudriéndose, luego se convertirán en pequeños esqueletos, animados pero vacíos, sus cerebros se endurecerán en sus cráneos, repitiendo sus rutinas y rituales hasta que un día, solo puedo asumir, los huesos mismos se desintegrarán y ellos simplemente ya no estarán.<br>Mirarlos. Observarlos cuando mi esposa y yo soltamos sus manos y ellos se tambalean hacia afuera a jugar. Se molestan el uno al otro y sonríen. Juegan con cosas que ni siquiera son juguetes: engrampadotas, tazas y calculadoras. Se sonríen y ríen, aunque suena ahogado en sus gargantas secas.  
>Los veo desaparecer en la luz pálida del día al final del pasillo.<p>

X

Es hora de alimentarse, otra vez.  
>No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde nuestro último viaje de cacería, probablemente solo un par de días, pero lo siento. Siento sisear la electricidad en mis miembros, desvaneciéndose. Veo visiones incesantes de sangre en mi mente, ese rojo brillante e hipnótico, fluyendo a través de tejidos de color rosa brillante en intricadas redes latiendo y vibrando con vida.<p>

Encuentro a F en el patio de comidas hablando con algunas chicas. Él sí parece disfrutar la compañía de las mujeres,pero él mantiene una distancia. Se ríe de ellas.  
>Los huesudos una vez trataron de arreglarle un matrimonio, pero él simplemente se alejó. Algunas veces me pregunto si tiene una filosofía. Quizás incluso una visión del mundo. Me gustaría sentarme con él y tomar su cerebro, solo un diminuto pedazo en algún lugar del lóbulo frontal para tener una probada de sus pensamientos. Pero él es un chico demasiado duro para estar así de vulnerable alguna vez.<p>

―Ciudad ―digo, poniendo una mano en mi estómago―Comida.

Las chicas con las que está hablando me miran y se voltean alejándose. He notado que pongo nerviosa a alguna gente.

―Recién… comí ―dice F, frunciéndome el ceño un poco―Hace dos… días.

Me agarro el estómago de nuevo. ―Me siento vacía ,me siento… muerta

Él asiente. ―Matri… monio.

Le lanzo una mirada. Sacudo la cabeza y aprieto mi estómago con más fuerza.

―Necesito. Ve...

Él suspira y se retira, me choca con fuerza al pasar, pero no estoy segura de si es intencional. Él es, después de todo, un zombi.  
>Se las arregla para encontrar algunos otros con apetito, y formamos una pequeña pandilla.<br>Muy pequeña.  
>Inseguramente pequeña.<br>Pero no me importa. No recuerdo haber estado nunca tan hambrienta. Nos ponemos en marcha hacia la ciudad. Tomamos la autopista. Como todo lo demás, los caminos están volviendo a la naturaleza. Tomo un profundo aliento del aire dulce y silencioso.  
>Nos adentramos más de lo usual en la ciudad. El único aroma que recojo es óxido y polvo.<br>Los vivos sin techo se están haciendo más escasos, y aquellos con refugio están saliendo con menos frecuencia. Sospecho que su estadio de fortaleza se está volviendo autosuficiente. Su techo retráctil abierto al sol, burlándose de nosotros.  
>Pero, finalmente, sentimos a las presas.<br>Están muy cerca, y hay un montón de ellos.  
>Quizás cerca de la mitad de nuestro número. Dudamos, tropezando hacia una parada. F me mira. Mira hacia nuestro pequeño grupo, luego de nuevo a mí.<p>

―No ―gruñe.

Apunto hacia el torcido y colapsado rascacielos que está emitiendo el aroma, como un tentáculo caricaturesco de aroma atrayente: ven…

―Comer ―insisto.

F sacude la cabeza.

―Demasiados.

―Comer.

Él mira a nuestro grupo de nuevo. Olfatea el aire. El resto de ellos están indecisos. Algunos también olfatean con cautela, pero otros están más decididos como estoy agitando.

―¡Lo necesito! ―grito, lanzándole una mirada a F ―Va… mos.

Me volteo y me encamino con pesada velocidad hacia el rascacielos, con el pensamiento centrado. El resto del grupo me sigue reflexivamente. F me alcanza y camina a mi lado, mirándome con una mueca incómoda.  
>Es difícil navegar por los zigzagueantes pasillos, y la inclinación hace que incluso caminar sea un desafío, pero el aroma es abrumador. Luego de unos pocos tramos de escaleras comienzo a oírlos también, haciendo ruido y hablando los unos con los otros en esas constantes, melodiosas corrientes de palabras. El discurso de los vivos siempre ha sido una feromona sonora para mí, y sufro un breve espasmo cuando llega a mis oídos. Aún tengo que encontrar a otro zombie que comparta mi apreciación por esos sedosos ritmos. F piensa que es un fetiche enfermo.<br>Al tiempo que alcanzamos su nivel del edificio, algunos de nosotros comenzamos a gemir ruidosamente, y los vivos nos escuchan. Uno de ellos da la alarma y escucho armas martillándose, pero no vacilamos. Irrumpimos a través de una última puerta y nos precipitamos hacia ellos. F gruñe cuando ve cuántos hay, pero arremete conmigo contra el hombre más cercano y agarra sus brazos mientras yo desgarro su garganta. El ardiente sabor rojo de la sangre inunda mi boca. El destello de vida se dispersa fuera de sus células como niebla cítrica de una cáscara de naranja, y lo succiono.  
>La oscuridad de la habitación está pulsando con armas de fuego, y según nuestras normas estamos claramente superados en número (solo hay tres de nosotros por cada uno de ellos) pero algo está inclinando las cosas a nuestro favor. Nuestra maniaca velocidad no es característica de los muertos, y nuestra presa no está preparada para eso.<br>¿Todo esto viene de mí?

Yo soy un torbellino hambriento.

¿Qué me ha sucedido?  
>¿Estoy simplemente teniendo un mal día?<p>

Hay solo otro factor trabajando en nuestra ventaja. Estos vivos no son veteranos expertos. Son jóvenes. Adolescentes, en su mayoría, chicos y chicas.  
>Uno de ellos tiene un acné tan horrible que probablemente le dispararán por error en esta luz parpadeante. Su líder es un niño ligeramente mayor con una barba irregular, que está de pie sobre un mostrador en medio de la habitación y grita aterrorizadas instrucciones a sus hombres. En el momento en que caen al suelo bajo el peso de nuestra hambre, y unos puntos de sangre salpican las paredes, este chico se inclina de forma protectora sobre una pequeña figura agachada bajo él en el escritorio. Una chica, joven y morena, apretando su hombro contra su arma de fuego mientras dispara ciegamente en la oscuridad.<p>

Corro a través de la habitación y agarro las botas del chico. Tiro de sus pies y cae, golpeándose la cabeza en el borde del mostrador. Sin vacilación me abalanzo sobre él y muerdo su cuello. Luego, hundo mis dedos en la abertura de su cráneo, y abro su cabeza como una cáscara de huevo. Su cerebro late dentro, caliente y rosado. Tomo un profundo, amplio, voraz mordisco y…

***Flashback***

Soy Brody Weston, un niño de nueve años creciendo en un algún lugar rural.  
>Las amenazas están todas en alguna costa distante y no nos preocupamos por ellas aquí. Aparte de la cerca de alambre de emergencia entre la cresta de la montaña y el río, la vida es casi normal. Estoy en la escuela. Estoy aprendiendo sobre George Washington. Estoy montando mi bicicleta por polvorientos caminos en pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, sintiendo el calor<br>del sol de verano en la parte posterior de mi cuello.  
>Mi cuello. Me duele el cuello, él…<p>

***Fin del Flashback***

***Flashback***

Estoy comiendo una rebanada de pizza con mi mamá y mi papá. Es mi cumpleaños y están haciendo lo que pueden para tratarme, aunque su dinero ya no vale mucho. Acabo de cumplir once, y están finalmente llevándome a ver una de las incontables películas de zombis que han salido últimamente. Estoy tan emocionado que apenas puedo saborear mi pizza. Doy un mordisco enorme y el grueso queso se pega a mi garganta. Me ahogo y lo devuelvo y mis padres se ríen. La salsa de tomate mancha mi camisa como…

***Fin del Flashback***

***Flashback***

Tengo quince, estoy mirando por la ventana hacia las inminentes paredes de mi nueva casa. La luz del sol color gris nublado pasa a través del techo abierto del Estadio. Estoy en la escuela nuevamente, escuchando una lectura sobre salvamento de seguridad y tratando de no quedarme mirando a la hermosa chica que está sentada a mi lado. Tiene el cabello de color cafe y ojos marrones que bailan con una diversión secreta. Las palmas de mis manos están sudando. Mi boca está llena de pelusas de lavandería. Cuando la clase termina, la alcanzo en el pasillo y digo:  
>―Hola.<br>―Hola ―dice ella.  
>―Soy nuevo aquí.<br>―Lo sé.  
>―Me llamo Brody<br>Ella sonríe.  
>―Soy Rachel<br>Sus ojos brillan.

***Fin del Flashback***

***Flashback***

―Brody ―susurra Rachel en mi oído mientras beso su cuello. Entrelaza sus  
>dedos con los míos y aprieta con fuerza.<br>La beso profundo y acaricio su nuca con mi mano libre, enredando mis dedos en su pelo. La miro a los ojos.  
>―¿Tú quieres? ―respiro.<br>Ella sonríe. Cierra sus ojos y dice―Sí.  
>La aprieto contra mí. Quiero ser parte de ella. No solo estar dentro de ella sino que a su alrededor. Quiero que se abra una grieta en nuestras cajas torácicas y que nuestros corazones migren y se fusionen. Quiero que nuestras células se trencen juntas como un hilo viviente.<p>

***Fin del Flashback***

***Flashback***

Y ahora soy mayor, más sabio, sacando chispas a una motocicleta por un camino olvidado del centro. Rachel está en el asiento detrás de mí, sus brazos apretando mi pecho, sus piernas envueltas a mí alrededor. Sus aviadores brillan al sol mientras ella ríe, mostrando sus dientes perfectamente derechos.  
>La risa ya no es mía para compartirla, y esto lo sé, tengo que aceptar el modo en que las<br>cosas son y el modo en que serán, incluso si ella no lo ha hecho ni lo hará. Pero al menos puedo protegerla. Por lo menos puedo mantenerla a salvo. Ella es tan insoportablemente hermosa y a veces veo un futuro con ella en mi cabeza, pero mi cabeza, mi cabeza duele, oh Dios mi cabeza está…

***Fin del Flashback***

Alto.  
>¿Quién eres tú?<br>Deja que los recuerdos se disuelvan. Tus ojos tienen costras… parpadea. Jadea con una respiración entrecortada.  
>Eres tú de nuevo.<br>Eres nadie.  
>Bienvenida otra vez.<p>

Siento la alfombra bajo mis dedos. Oigo disparos. Me pongo de pie y miro alrededor, mareada y tambaleante. Nunca he tenido una visión tan profunda, como una vida entera apareciendo en mi cabeza. La picazón de las lágrimas quema en mis ojos, pero mis ductos ya no tienen fluidos. La sensación ruge insaciable como el spray de pimienta. Es la primera vez que he sentido dolor desde que morí.  
>Oigo un grito en las proximidades y me giro. Es ella.<br>Está aquí. Rachel está aquí...


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

Rachel está aquí, es mayor ahora, quizás tiene diecinueve, su grasa de bebé se ha derretido,revelando líneas más definidas y un porte más fino, músculos pequeños pero tonificados en su estructura femenina.  
>Está acurrucada en un rincón, desarmada, sollozando y gritando mientras F se arrastra hacia ella. Él siempre encuentra a las mujeres. Sus recuerdos son como porno para él. Aún me siento desorientada, insegura de dónde estoy o quién soy, pero…<p>

Hago a un lad gruño―No. Mía.

Aprieta los dientes como si estuviera a punto de volverse contra mí, pero un disparo desgarra su hombro y se voltea hacia la habitación para ayudar a otros dos zombis a acabar con un chico pesadamente armado.  
>Me acerco a la chica. Ella se encoge ante mí, su tierna carne ofreciéndome todas las cosas que estoy acostumbrada a tomar, y mis instintos empiezan a reafirmarse a sí mismos. La urgencia de rasgar y desgarrar surge en mis brazos y mandíbula. Pero luego ella grita otra vez, y algo se mueve en mi interior, una débil polilla luchando contra una telaraña. En este breve momento de vacilación, aún cálido con el néctar de los recuerdos de un hombre joven, hago una elección.<br>Dejo escapar un suave gemido hacia la chica, tratando de forzar amabilidad en mi aburrida expresión. No soy nadie.

Soy un chico de nueve años, soy un chico de quince años, soy…el

Ella arroja un cuchillo a mi cabeza.  
>El cuchillo se introduce en el centro de mi frente y se tambalea ahí. Pero ha penetrado menos de dos centímetros, sólo rozó mi lóbulo frontal. Lo saco y lo arrojo. Extiendo mis manos, haciendo suaves ruidos con mis labios, pero estoy impotente.<br>¿Cómo voy a parecer inofensiva cuando la sangre de su amado está deslizándose por mi mentón?  
>Estoy a solo unos pocos metros de distancia ahora. Ella está buscando a tientas otra arma en sus pantalones. Detrás de mí, los muertos están terminando su carnicería. Pronto volverán su atención a este rincón oscuro de la habitación. Tomo un profundo respiro.<p>

―Rach… el ―digo.

Sale de mi boca como miel. Se siente bien solo decirlo. Sus ojos se ensanchan. Se congela.

―Rachel ―digo de nuevo.

Saco mis manos. Apunto a los zombis detrás de mí. Sacudo mi cabeza.

Ella se me queda viendo, sin dar señal de entender. Pero cuando me acerco para tocarla, no se mueve. Y no me apuñala.  
>Estiro mi mano libre hacia la cabeza herida de un zombi caído y recojo un puñado de sangre negra y sin vida. Lentamente, con suaves movimientos, la unto en la cara de ella, por su cuello y en su ropa. Ella ni siquiera retrocede.<br>Probablemente está catatónica.  
>Tomo su mano y la pongo de pie. En ese momento F y los otros terminan de devorar sus presas y giran para inspeccionar la habitación. Sus ojos recaen en mí.<br>Recaen en Rachel. Camino hacia ellos, agarrando su mano, sin arrastrarla del todo. Se tambalea detrás de mí, mirando hacia el frente.  
>F olfatea el aire con cautela. Pero sé que está oliendo exactamente lo que yo estoy oliendo: nada. Solo el negativo olor de la sangre de muerto. Está esparcido sobre todas las paredes, mojando nuestras ropas, y untada con cuidado en una joven chica viva, ocultando el brillo de su vida bajo su almizcle oscuro y sobrecogedor.<br>Sin decir palabra, abandonamos el rascacielos y nos dirigimos de vuelta al aeropuerto. Camino en las nubes, lleno de extraños y caleidoscópicos pensamientos. Rachel se sostiene sin fuerzas de mi mano, mirando a un costado de mi rostro con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios temblorosos.

X

Después de entregar nuestra abundante cosecha de restos de carne a los que no son cazadores (los huesudos, los niños y las madres que se quedan en casa) llevo a Rachel a mi casa. Mis compañeros muertos me miran con curiosidad cuando paso, porque requiere tanto de voluntad como moderación, ya que el acto de convertir intencionalmente a los vivos casi nunca se lleva a cabo.  
>La mayoría de las conversiones ocurren por accidente: un zombi al que asesinan mientras se alimenta o que distraen de alguna forma antes de que termine con el asunto, "voro interruptus"<br>El resto de nuestros conversos surgen de muertes tradicionales, asuntos privados de enfermedad, accidentes o la clásica violencia de vivo contra vivo que tiene lugar fuera de nuestra esfera de interés. Así que el hecho de que haya traído a casa, a propósito, a esta chica sin consumir, es algo misterioso, un milagro a la par de dar a luz. F y los otros menos moderada.  
>Agarro la mano de Rachel y le meto prisas para sacarla de los ojos escrutadores. La conduzco a la Puerta 12, bajando por el túnel de embarque y dentro de mi casa: un jet comercial 747. No es muy espacioso, el esquema del piso no es práctico, pero es el lugar más solitario del aeropuerto y disfruto la privacidad. A veces incluso le hace cosquillas a mi memoria adormecida. Al fijarme en mi ropa, parezco la clase de persona que probablemente viajaba un montón. A veces cuando "duermo" aquí, siento la leve sensación de del vuelo elevándose, las ráfagas de aire reciclado chocando contra mi cara, la náusea esponjosa por los sándwiches envasados. Y luego el dulce gusto de limón de poisson en Paris. La quemadura de tajine en Morocco.<br>¿Todos esos lugares ahora han desaparecido?  
>¿Las calles están silenciosas y los cafés llenos de esqueletos polvorientos?<p>

Rachel y yo nos paramos en el pasillo central, mirándonos la una a la otra.  
>Apunto hacia un asiento en la ventana y elevo mis cejas. Manteniendo sus ojos firmemente en mí, se apoya en la fila y se sienta. Sus manos agarran el apoyabrazos como si el avión estuviera dando una zambullida de muerte en llamas.<br>Me siento en el asiento del pasillo y libero un resuello involuntario, mirando al frente hacia mis montones de recuerdos. Cada vez que voy a la ciudad, traigo de vuelta alguna cosa que me llame la atención: un puzzle, un vaso de chupito, una Barbie, un consolador, flores, revistas, libros.  
>Los traigo aquí a mi hogar, los esparzo alrededor de los asientos y pasillos, y me quedo mirándolos por horas.<br>Las pilas alcanzan el techo ahora F sigue preguntándome por qué hago esto.  
>No tengo respuesta.<p>

―No… comer ―le gruño a Rachel, mirándola a los ojos―. No… comeré.

Ella se me queda viendo. Sus labios están apretados y pálidos. La señalo. Abro mi boca y apunto mis dientes torcidos y manchados de sangre. Sacudo mi cabeza. Ella se presiona contra la ventana. Un gemido de miedo se levanta en su garganta. Esto no está funcionando.

―A salvo ―le digo, dejando escapar un suspiro―Te mantengo… a salvo.

Me pongo de pie y voy hasta mi tocadiscos. Excavo entre mi colección de LP entre los compartimentos superiores y saco un álbum. Llevo los audífonos de vuelta a mi asiento y los pongo en las orejas de Rachel. Ella aún está congelada, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
>El tocadiscos empieza a sonar. Es Frank Sinatra. Puedo oírlo levemente a través de los audífonos, como un elogio distante, a la deriva, en el aire otoñal.<p>

Last night… when we were young…

Cierro los ojos y me encorvo hacia adelante. Mi cabeza se mece suavemente al compás de la música mientras los versos flotan por la cabina del jet, mezclándose en mis oídos.

Life was so new… so real, so right…

―A salvo ―murmuro―Mantenerte… a salvo.

… ages ago… last night…

Plato de comida marroquí.

Discos de Vinilo.

Cuando mis ojos se abren por fin, el rostro de Rachel ha cambiado. El terror se ha desvanecido, y me mira con incredulidad.

―¿Qué eres tú? ―susurra.

Vuelvo mi rostro hacia otro lado. Me pongo de pie y me bajo del avión. Su mirada perpleja me sigue por el túnel.

En el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, hay un clásico Mercedes convertible con el que he estado jugando por varios meses. Después de semanas de quedarme mirándolo, descubrí cómo llenar su tanque desde un barril de gasolina estabilizada que encontré en los cuartos de baño. Luego recordé como voltear la llave y encenderlo,claro después de empujar el cuerpo seco de su propietario al pavimento. Pero no tengo idea de cómo manejar. Lo mejor que he podido hacer es retroceder desde el lugar de aparcamiento y chocar contra una Hummer cercana. A veces sólo me siento ahí con el motor ronroneando y mis manos descansando sin fuerzas en el volante, dispuesta a que un recuerdo real aparezca en mi cabeza. No otra impresión confusa o consciencia vaga que copié del inconsciente colectivo. Algo específico, brillante y vívido. Algo inconfundiblemente mío. Me esfuerzo, tratando de arrancarlo de la negrura.

X

Me encuentro con F más tarde esa noche, en su casa en el baño de mujeres.  
>Está sentado frente a un televisor conectado a una extensión, boquiabierto ante una película de adultos que encontró en el equipaje de algún hombre muerto.<br>No sé por qué hace eso. El erotismo ya no tiene sentido para nosotros. La sangre no bombea, no surge la pasión.  
>A veces es un alivio. Hay menos problemas ahora. Pero nuestra pérdida de ésta, la más básica de todas las pasiones humanas, podría resumir nuestra pérdida de todo lo demás. Hizo que las cosas fueran más tranquilas. Más simples. Y esto es uno de los más signos seguros de que estamos muertos.<p>

Observo a F desde el portal. Está sentado en la sillita de metal plegable con sus manos entre sus rodillas como un estudiante frente al director. Hay veces en que casi puedo vislumbrar la persona que fue una vez bajo toda esa carne podrida, y aguijonea mi corazón.

―¿Lo… trajiste? ―pregunta, sin apartar la vista del televisor.

Sostengo en alto lo que he estado llevando. Un cerebro humano fresco, del viaje de cacería de hoy; ya no está cálido, pero aún esta rosado y zumba con vida.  
>Nos sentamos contra las baldosas de la pared del cuarto de baño con nuestras piernas despatarradas al frente, pasándonos el cerebro de un lado a otro, dando pequeños y relajados mordiscos y disfrutando breves visiones de experiencia humana.<p>

―Buena… mierda ―resuella F.

El cerebro contiene la vida de algún joven gruñón militar de la ciudad. Su existencia no es particularmente interesante para mí, sólo infinitas repeticiones de entrenamiento, comer y derribar zombis, pero F parece disfrutarlo. Sus gustos son un poco menos exigentes que los míos. Veo como su boca forma palabras silenciosas. Miro su rostro mezclar emociones: rabia, miedo, alegría, lujuria. Es como mirar a un perro que está soñando mientras patea y gime, pero mucho más doloroso. Cuando se despierte, todo desaparecerá. Él estará vacío de nuevo. Estará muerto.

Después de una hora o dos, nos queda una reducida porción de tejido rosa.  
>F lo pone en su boca y sus pupilas se dilatan mientras tiene sus visiones. El cerebro ha desaparecido, pero no estoy satisfecha.<br>Alcanzo furtivamente mi bolsillo y saco un trozo del tamaño de un puño que he estado guardando. Éste,sin embargo, es diferente. Éste es especial. Le doy una mordida, y mastico.

***Flashback***

Soy Brody Weston, un chico de dieciséis años, mirando a mi novia mientras escribe en su diario. La cubierta de cuero negro está andrajosa y desgastada, el interior es un laberinto de garabatos, dibujos, notitas y citas. Estoy sentado en el sofá con una rescatada primera edición de On the Road, deseando vivir en cualquier era que no sea ésta, y ella está acurrucada en mi regazo, trazando furiosamente. Asomo mi cabeza por sobre su hombro, tratando de echar un vistazo. Ella retira su diario y me da una tímida sonrisa.

―No ―dice, y vuelve su atención a su trabajo.  
>―¿Sobre qué estás escribiendo?<br>―Nooo te diré.  
>―¿Diario o poesía?<br>―Ambos, tonto.  
>―¿Estoy en ello?<br>Ella se ríe.  
>Envuelvo sus hombros con mis brazos. Ella se esconde en mí un poco más.<br>Entierro mi rostro en su pelo y beso su nuca. El olor picante de su shampoo…

***Fin del Flashback***

F me está mirando.

―¿Tú… tienes más? ―gruñe. Extiende su mano para que se lo pase.

Pero no lo paso. Le doy otro mordisco y cierro los ojos.

***Flashback***

―Brody ―dice Rachel.  
>―Sí.<br>Estamos en nuestro lugar secreto en el tejado del Estadio. Nos recostamos de espaldas en una manta roja sobre los paneles blancos de acero, entrecerrando los ojos ante el cegador cielo azul.  
>―Extraño los aviones ―dice ella.<br>Asiento.  
>―Yo también.<br>―No volar en ellos. Nunca llegué a hacerlo, de cualquier forma, con la manera de ser de papá. Sólo extraño los aviones. Ese tronar sordo en la distancia, esas líneas blancas… ¿el modo en que se deslizaban por el cielo y hacían diseños en el azul?  
>Mi mamá solía decir que lucían como un Telesketch era tan hermoso.<br>Sonrío ante la idea. Ella tiene razón. Los aviones eran hermosos. Así como los fuegos artificiales. Las flores. Los conciertos. Las cometas. Todas las indulgencias que ya no podemos permitirnos.  
>―Me gusta como recuerdas cosas ―digo.<br>Ella me mira.  
>―Bueno, tenemos que hacerlo. Tenemos que recordar todo. Si no lo hacemos, cuando hayamos crecido todo se habrá ido para siempre.<br>Cierro los ojos y dejo que la abrasadora luz incendie de rojo mis párpados.  
>Lo dejo saturar mi cerebro. Giro mi cabeza y beso a Rachel. Hacemos el amor ahí en la manta, sobre el tejado del Estadio, a ciento veinte metros del suelo. El sol nos monta guardia como un amable chaperón, sonriendo silenciosamente.<p>

***Fin del Flashback***

―¡Oye!

Mis ojos se abren de golpe. F me está mirando. Intenta agarrar el pedazo de  
>cerebro que tengo en la mano y lo alejo.<p>

―No ―gruñó.

Supongo que F es mi amigo, pero preferiría matarlo que dejarlo saborear esto. La idea de sus inmundos dedos hurgando y manoseando estos recuerdos, me hace querer abrirle el pecho y apretar su corazón en mis manos, pisotear su cerebro hasta que deje de existir. Esto es mío.  
>F me mira. Ve la advertencia llameando en mis ojos.<br>Deja caer la mano. Se me queda mirando por un momento, molesto y confundido.

―Mez…quina ―murmura, y se encierra en una cabina de baño.

Dejo el cuarto de baño con pasos normalmente decididos. Me deslizo a través de la puerta del 747 y me quedo de pie ahí, en el tenue óvalo de luz.  
>Rachel está recostada en un asiento reclinado ,roncando suavemente. Golpeo un lado del fuselaje y ella se incorpora rápidamente, despierta al instante. Me mira con cautela mientras me acerco a ella. Mis ojos están ardiendo de nuevo. Agarro su bolso de mensajero del suelo y escarbo en él. Encuentro su billetera, y luego encuentro una foto. Un retrato de un hombre joven. Sostengo la foto frente a sus ojos.<p>

―Lo… siento ―digo con voz ronca.

Ella me mira, con el rostro de piedra.  
>Apunto a mi boca.<br>Aprieto mi estómago.  
>Apunto a su boca.<br>Toco su estómago.  
>Luego apunto a la ventana, hacia el cielo negro despejado de estrellas sin piedad. Es la más débil defensa por asesinato jamás ofrecida, pero es todo lo que tengo. Aprieto mi mandíbula y entrecierro los ojos, tratando de calmar su seco ardor.<br>El labio inferior de Rachel está tenso. Sus ojos están rojos y húmedos.

―¿Cuál de ustedes lo hizo? ―pregunta, con una voz al borde del quiebre―¿Fue el grande? ¿Ese maldito gordo que casi me agarra?

Me quedo mirándola por un momento, sin comprender sus preguntas. Y luego lo entiendo, y mis ojos se abren de par en par.  
>Ella no sabe que fui yo. La habitación estaba a oscuras y yo vine por atrás. No lo vio. No sabe. Sus penetrantes ojos se dirigen a mí como a una criatura digna de dirigir, inconsciente de que recientemente maté a su amante,consumí su vida y digerí su alma, y ahora estoy acarreando un primer corte de su cerebro en el bolsillo delantero de mis pantalones. Puedo sentirlo quemando ahí, como un carbón de culpa, y reflexivamente me alejo de ella, incapaz de comprender esta cuajada misericordia.<p>

―¿Por qué yo? ―exige, pestañeando para quitar una lágrima de rabia de su ojo―¿Por qué me salvaste a mí?

Me da la espalda y se acurruca en una silla,abrazándose por los hombros―Aparte de todos… ―murmura en el cojín―¿Por qué yo?

Esas eran sus primeras preguntas. No aquellas urgentes por su propio bienestar, no el misterio sobre cómo conozco su nombre o la aterradora perspectiva de lo que podrían ser mis planes para ella; no se apresura a satisfacer esas hambres. Sus primeras preguntas son por otros. Por sus amigos, por su amante, preguntándose por qué ella no pudo tomar su lugar.  
>Soy lo peor. Soy el fondo del universo.<br>Dejo la foto en el asiento y miro al suelo.

―Lo… siento ―digo de nuevo, y dejo el avión.

Cuando emerjo del túnel de abordaje, hay varios muertos agrupados cerca del portal. Me observan sin expresiones. Estamos ahí en silencio, aún como estatuas. Luego me arrastro pasándolos y deambulo por los pasillos oscuros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

***Flashback***

El pavimento agrietado retumba bajo los neumáticos de nuestra camioneta. Abusa de la vieja suspensión chirriante del Ford, produciendo un rugido silencioso como la ira contenida. Miro a mi papá. Se ve más viejo de lo que recordaba. Más débil. Él agarra el volante duro.  
>Sus nudillos están blancos.<p>

―¿Papá? ―digo.  
>―¿Qué, Brody?<br>―¿A dónde vamos?  
>―A algún lugar seguro.<br>Lo observo con cuidado.  
>―¿Todavía hay lugares seguros?<br>Duda por mucho tiempo.  
>―A algún lugar más seguro.<p>

Detrás de nosotros; en el valle donde solíamos nadar y recoger fresas, comer pizza e ir al cine, el valle donde nací, crecí y descubrí todo lo que está ahora en mi interior; se elevan columnas de humo. La gasolinera donde compré granizados de Coca-Cola está en llamas. Las ventanas de mi escuela están hechas añicos.

―¿Papá? ―digo.  
>―¿Qué?<br>―¿Mamá va a volver?  
>Mi papá finalmente me mira, pero no dice nada.<br>―¿Como uno de ellos?  
>Él mira de nuevo al camino.<br>―No  
>―Pero pensé que lo haría. Pensé que todos volverían ahora.<br>―Brody ―dice mi papá, y la palabra parece escapar a duras penas de su garganta―Lo arreglé, así que no lo volverá.

Las duras líneas de su rostro me fascinan y me repelen. Mi voz se quiebra.

―¿Por qué, papá?  
>―Porque ella se fue. Nadie regresa, no realmente. ¿Entiendes eso?<p>

Los matorrales y colinas estériles por delante comienzan a desdibujarse en mi visión. Trato de concentrarme en el parabrisas, los insectos aplastados y pequeñas fracturas. Estos se desdibujan también.

―Solo recuérdala ―dice mi papá―Todo lo que puedas, durante el tiempo que puedas. Así es como ella volverá. Nosotros la hacemos vivir. No una ridícula maldición.

Veo su cara, tratando de leer la verdad en sus ojos entrecerrados. Nunca lo había oído hablar de esta manera.

―Los cuerpos sólo son carne ―dice―La parte de ella que importa más…  
>tenemos que conservarla.<p>

***Fin del Flashback***

***Flashback***

―Rachel  
>―¿Qué?<br>―Ven aquí. Mira esto.

El viento hace un sonido de rasgueo a través del cristal roto del hospital que estamos salvando. Rachel se acerca hasta el borde de la ventana conmigo y mira hacia abajo.

―¿Qué está haciendo?  
>―No sé.<p>

En el polvo de nieve calle abajo, un zombi solo camina en un círculo abierto.  
>Choca contra un coche y se tambalea, lentamente retrocede contra la pared, se voltea, arrastra los pies en otra dirección. No hace ruido y no parece estar buscando algo. Rachel y yo lo vemos durante unos minutos.<p>

―No me gusta esto ―dice ella  
>―Sí.<br>―Es… triste.  
>―Sí.<br>―¿Qué le pasa?  
>―No lo sé.<p>

Se detiene en medio de la calle,balanceándose ligeramente. Su cara no muestra absolutamente nada. Solo es piel estirada sobre un cráneo.

―Me pregunto cómo se siente ―dice ella.  
>―¿Qué?<br>―Ser como ellos.

Miro al zombi. Comienza a balancearse un poco más, luego se derrumba. Se queda allí en el mismo lugar, mirando el suelo congelado.

―¿Qué le…? ―comienza Rachel y luego se detiene. Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y luego al cuerpo arrugado―¿Se acaba de morir?

Esperamos en silencio. El cuerpo no se mueve. Tengo una sensación retorciéndose dentro de mí, como cosas pequeñas arrastrándose por mi espina dorsal.

―Vamos ―dice Rachel y se aparta.

La sigo de vuelta al edificio. No podemos pensar en nada que decir en todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

***Fin del Flashback***

Detente.  
>Respira esos alientos inútiles.<br>Deja caer ese pedazo de vida que estás sosteniendo hacia tus labios.

¿Dónde estás?  
>¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?<p>

Detente ahora.

Paso fuera del túnel del embarque 747 durante aproximadamente una hora después de salir. Abro la puerta del avión en silencio. Rachel está acurrucada en la clase ejecutiva, durmiendo. Está envuelta en una manta hecha del corte de los pantalones vaqueros que me traje de recuerdo un par de semanas atrás. El sol de la mañana hace un halo en su pelo amarillo, haciéndola parecer una santa.

―Rachel ―susurro.

Sus ojos se abren una rendija. Esta vez no se sacude ni se aparta lejos de mí;solo me mira con los ojos cansados e hinchados.

―¿Qué?  
>―¿Cómo… es…?<br>―¿Cómo crees que estoy? ―se pone de espaldas a mí y se envuelve la manta sobre los hombros.

La miro por un momento. Su postura es como una pared de ladrillos. Bajo mi cabeza y me giro para irme. Pero mientras paso por la puerta, dice

―Espera.

Me doy la vuelta. Ella está sentada, con la manta apilada en su regazo.

―Tengo hambre ―dice.

La miro fijamente. ¿Hambre?  
>¿Quiere un brazo o una pierna?<br>¿Sangre caliente, carne y vida?  
>Ella está Viva… ¿Se quiere comer a sí misma? Entonces me acuerdo que solía significar tener hambre. Recuerdo bistecs y panqueques, cereales, frutas y verduras, esa pintoresca pirámide alimenticia. A veces extraño el sabor y la textura al saborear en lugar de tragar la energía. No hay camino más fácil para nosotros, ninguna alternativa humana para la elegante moral. La nueva hambre reclama sacrificio. Exige sufrimiento humano como el precio de nuestros placeres, escasos y baratos como son.<p>

―Tú sabes, ¿comida? ―pregunta Rachel. Imita el acto de dar un bocado―¿Sándwiches? ¿Pizza? ¿Cosas que impliquen no matar personas?

Asiento con la cabeza.

―Yo voy a… conseguir.

Empiezo a salir pero ella me detiene de nuevo.

―Solo déjame ir ―dice―¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?

Pienso por un momento. Me paro en su ventana y apunto a las pistas de aterrizaje abajo. Ella mira y ve al servicio de la iglesia en curso. La congregación  
>de los Muertos balanceándose y gimiendo. Hay docenas de ellos allí abajo, un enjambre.<p>

―Mantenerte… segura.

Ella me mira desde su asiento con una expresión que no puedo leer. Sus ojos están estrechos y sus labios apretados, pero no es exactamente rabia.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ―exige.

Ahí está. Tenía que llegar finalmente.

―En ese edificio. Tú dijiste mi nombre, lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?

No hago ningún intento por responder. No hay manera de explicar lo que sé y como lo sé, no con mi vocabulario de jardín de niños y educación especial con déficit del habla. Así que simplemente me retiro, salgo del avión y camino penosamente por el túnel de embarque, sintiendo más intensamente las limitaciones de lo que soy.  
>Mientras estoy en la puerta 12 considerando donde ir desde aquí, siento un toque en el hombro. Rachel está de pie detrás de mí. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos de su jean negro ajustado, luciendo insegura.<p>

―Solo déjame salir y caminar un poco―dice―Me estoy volviendo loca en  
>ese avión.<p>

No respondo.  
>Miro a mí alrededor los pasillos.<p>

―Vamos ―dice―Entré aquí y nadie me comió. Déjame ir contigo a conseguir comida. No sabes lo que me gusta.

Eso no es… del todo cierto. Sé que le encanta la comida tailandesa. Sé que babea por el sushi. Sé que siente debilidad por las hammburguesas de queso grasientas, a pesar de las rutinas del Estadio de aptitud rigorosa. Pero ese conocimiento no es mío para usarlo. Ese conocimiento es robado.

Asiento con la cabeza lentamente y la apunto ―Muerta ―pronuncio.

Aprieto mis dientes y hago un exagerado movimiento de zombi.

―Muy bien ―dice ella.

Avanzo alrededor de un círculo con pasos lentos, pasos inseguros, dejando escapar un gemido ocasional.

―Entendido.

La tomo por la muñeca y la llevo por el pasillo. Señalo en cada dirección, indicando los pequeños grupos de zombis vagando por las sombras oscuras de la mañana. La miro fijamente a los ojos.

―No… corras.

Ella pone una mano en su corazón―Prometido.

Al estar tan cerca de ella, descubro que la puedo oler de nuevo. Ha eliminado gran parte de la sangre negra de su piel, y a través de los huecos puedo detectar rastros de su energía vital. Burbujea y brilla como el champán, encendiendo destellos profundos en mis fosas nasales. Todavía sosteniendo su mirada, froto mi mano en un herida reciente en mi antebrazo, y aunque está casi seca ahora,  
>me las arreglo para sacar una capa delgada de sangre. Lentamente difundo esta tinta en su mejilla y por su cuello. Ella se estremece, pero no se aparta. Al final de todo, es una chica muy inteligente.<p>

―¿Está bien? ―le pregunto, alzando las cejas.

Cierra los ojos, respira profundamente, se estremece por el olor de mis fluidos, y luego asiente.

―Bien.

Camino y me sigue, dando tumbos detrás de mí y gimiendo cada tres o cuatro pasos. Está exagerando, sobreactuando como los Shakespeare de la escuela, pero va a pasar.

Caminamos a través de una multitud de muertos, arrastrando los pies, pero nadie nos mira. Para mi asombro, el miedo de Rachel parece estar disminuyendo a medida que caminamos, a pesar del peligro evidente de su situación. En algunos puntos capto su esfuerzo por no sonreír después de dejar escapar un gemido particularmente adorable. Yo sonrío también, asegurándome de que no me vea.  
>Esto es… nuevo.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

Llevo a Rachel al patio de comidas, y me mira extraño cuando de inmediato empiezo a moverme hacia el restaurante tailandés. Mientras nos acercamos ella se encoge y se cubre la nariz.

―Oh Dios ―gime.

Los calentadores delanteros están con espuma seca por la putrefacción, gusanos muertos y moho. Soy casi insensible al olor ahora, pero juzgando por la expresión de Rachel, es asqueroso. Excavamos en la parte trasera por un tiempo,pero la electricidad intermitente del aeropuerto significa que los congeladores solo funcionan a medio tiempo, así que todo lo de adentro está rancio. Voy hacia el cuarto de hamburguesas. Rachel me da esa mirada curiosa de nuevo y me sigue. En la cinta de congelamiento encontramos unas pocas hamburguesas que están frías, pero que claramente han sido descongeladas y congeladas muchas veces. Moscas muertas salpican el piso blanco del congelador.

Rachel suspira―¿Y bien?

Miro hacia la distancia, pensando. El aeropuerto tiene una barra de sushi… pero recuerdo un poco sobre sushi y si unas pocas horas pueden echar a perder un filete de hamachi, no quiero ver lo que pueden hacer años.

―Dios ―dice Rachel, mientras me quedo de pie deliberando―Tú sí que sabes planear una cita a cenar―abre unas pocas cajas de bollos mohosos, arrugando la nariz―Nunca has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad? ¿Traer a un humano vivo a casa?

Sacudo la cabeza, disculpándome, pero me estremezco por su uso de la palabra "humano". Nunca me ha gustado esa diferenciación. Ella es una viva y yo soy una muerta, pero me gusta pensar que las dos somos humanos. Llámame idealista.  
>Levanto mi dedo como si fuera a detenerla.<p>

―Un… lugar más.

Caminamos hacia un área lateral no marcada en el patio de comidas. Muchas puertas después, llegamos a la central de almacenamiento del aeropuerto. Me apresuro a abrir la puerta de un congelador y sale una nube de aire congelado.  
>Oculto mi alivio.<br>Se estaba empezando a poner incómodo.  
>Damos un paso hacia dentro y nos paramos entre estanterías amontonadas con bandejas de comida de vuelos.<p>

―¿Qué tenemos aquí… ―dice Rachel, y empieza a hurgar entre las estanterías bajas, inspeccionando los filetes Salisbury y papas procesadas. Gracias a cualquier conservante que tuvieran, los alimentos parecen ser comestibles.

Rachel mira las etiquetas en los estantes superiores que no puede alcanzar y repentinamente sonríe, mostrando hileras de dientes blancos que los frenillos de su juventud hicieron perfectos.

―¡Mira, pad thai! Me encanta… ―se calla, mirándome con inquietud.

Apunta al estante―comeré eso.

Me estiro sobre su cabeza y tomo un montón de pad thai congelado. No quiero que ninguno de los muertos vea a Rachel comiendo estos desperdicios sin vida, estas calorías vacías, así que la guío hacia una mesa escondida detrás de algunos quioscos de postales caídas. Trato de llevarla tan lejos como sea posible, pero todavía podemos escuchar los ecos de los gritos miserables abajo por el pasillo. Rachel mantiene su cara totalmente plácida incluso durante los gemidos más ruidosos, haciendo todo lo posible por silbar una melodía para demostrar que no se da cuenta de la carnicería.  
>¿Es por mi beneficio o por el de ella?<p>

Nos sentamos en la mesa del café y pongo la bandeja de comida en frente de ella.

―Dis...fruta ―digo.

Ella pincha la comida congelada con un tenedor de plástico. Me mira.

―Realmente no recuerdas mucho, ¿cierto? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que comiste comida real?

Me encojo de hombros.

―¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que moriste o lo que sea?

Pongo un dedo en mi sien y sacudo la cabeza.  
>Ella me mira.<p>

―Bien, no pudo haber pasado mucho tiempo. Te ves muy bien para un cadáver.

Me estremezco de nuevo por su lenguaje, pero me doy cuenta que posiblemente ella no conoce las sensibles connotaciones culturales de la palabra "cadáver." F lo usa a veces como broma, y yo lo uso hacia mí misma en algunos de mis momentos más oscuros, pero viniendo de alguien de afuera, se enciende una indignación de defensa que ella no entendería. Respiro profundo y lo dejo pasar.

―Como sea, no puedo comérmelo así ―dice, enterrando su tenedor plástico  
>en la comida hasta que uno de los dientes suena―Iré a encontrar un microondas, espera.<p>

Se levanta y entra en uno de los restaurantes vacíos. Ha olvidado caminar arrastrando los pies y sus caderas se balancean rítmicamente.  
>Es arriesgado, pero me doy cuenta de que no me importa.<p>

―Aquí vamos ―dice, cuando regresa, aspirando profundamente el vapor picante―Mmm. No había comido tailandesa desde hace mucho. Ya no hacemos comida real en el estadio, solo nutrición básica y Carbtein,tabletas de Carbtein, polvo de Carbtein, jugo de Carbtein. Por Dios

Se sienta y toma un bocado de tofu descongelado y calentado―Oh, vaya. Esto es casi sabroso.

Me siento allí y la veo comer. Me doy cuenta que parece tener problemas para conseguir que la masa congelada de fideos baje por su garganta. Voy a buscar al refrigerador del restaurante una botella de cerveza tibia y la pongo sobre la mesa.  
>Rachel deja de comer y mira la botella. Me mira y sonríe.<p>

―Vaya, Miss Zombi, lee mi mente. ―saca la tapa y toma un largo trago―Tampoco había bebido cerveza en un tiempo. No se permite ninguna sustancia alteradora de mente en el estadio. Tener que estar alerta todo el tiempo, no bajar la guardia, bla bla bla

Toma otro trago y me da una mirada evaluadora mezclada con sarcasmo

―Tal vez no eres un monstruo, Miss Zombi. Quiero decir, cualquiera que aprecie una buena cerveza está al menos la mitad de bien  
>en mi libro.<p>

La miro y llevo una mano a mi pecho.

―Mi… nombre… ―tartamudeo, pero no sé cómo continuar.

Baja la cerveza y se inclina un poco hacia mí.

―¿Tienes nombre?―asiento.

Sus labios se curvan en una media sonrisa divertida.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Cierro mis ojos y me esfuerzo en pensar, tratando de sacarlo de la nada, pero lo he tratado tantas veces antes.

―Qu ―digo, tratando de pronunciarlo.

―¿Qu? ¿Tu nombre es Qu?

Sacudo mi cabeza.

―Quu…  
>―¿Qu? ¿Empieza con Q?―asiento.<br>―¿Querubín?―sonríe

Sacudo la cabeza.

―¿Quintína? ¿Quintiliana?

Sacudo la cabeza.

―Eh… ¿Queta?

Suspiro y miro la mesa.

―¿Qué tal si solo te llamo "Q"? Es un comienzo, ¿verdad?

Mis ojos se mueven hacia los de ella. "Q". Una lenta sonrisa se desplaza por mi rostro.

―Hola Q, ―dice―Soy Rachel, pero eso ya lo sabías, cierto. Supongo que soy una puta celebridad―empuja la cerveza hacia mí―Toma un trago.

Miro la botella por un segundo, sintiendo un extraño tipo de náusea al pensar en lo que hay en el interior. Un vacío oscuro de color ámbar. Orina sin vida. Pero no quiero arruinar este improbable momento cálido con mis estúpidas obsesiones de muerta. Acepto la cerveza y tomo un largo trago.  
>Puedo sentirla correr a través de las pequeñas perforaciones en mi estómago y mojar mi camiseta. Y para mi sorpresa, puedo sentir un zumbido extenderse por mi cerebro. Esto no es posible, claro, ya que no tengo torrente sanguíneo por donde pueda entrar el alcohol, pero lo siento de todos modos.<p>

¿Es psicosomático?  
>¿Quizá un recuerdo distante de la experiencia de beber quedó de mi vida antigua?<p>

Si es así, aparentemente soy un peso ligero.  
>Rachel sonríe al ver mi expresión estupefacta.<br>―Bebe ―dice―En realidad, soy más una chica de vino, de todos modos.

Tomo otro trago. Puedo saborear su brillo de labios de frambuesa en el borde. Me encuentro a mí misma imaginándola mientras se arregla para un concierto, su pelo peinado, su pequeño cuerpo radiante en un vestido de fiesta rojo y yo besándola, el lápiz labial esparciéndose sobre mi boca, dejando rojo brillante sobre mis labios grises.  
>Deslizo la botella a una distancia segura de mí.<br>Rachel se ríe y vuelve a su comida. Se dedica a ello por unos minutos, ignorando mi presencia en la mesa. Estoy a punto de hacer un intento condenado en la conversación cuando ella me mira, todos los rastros de jovialidad desaparecen de su rostro y dice

―Así que, "Q" ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?

La pregunta me golpea como una bofetada sorpresa. Miro el techo. Miro alrededor del aeropuerto en general, hacia los gemidos distantes de mis compañeros muertos.

―Mantenerte a salvo.  
>―Tonterías.<p>

Hay silencio. Ella me mira con dureza. Mis ojos se retiran.

―Escucha ―dice―Entiendo que salvaste mi vida en la ciudad y supongo que estoy agradecida por eso. Así que, sí; gracias por salvar mi vida. O ahorrarla, como sea. Pero tú me trajiste a este lugar, y estoy segura de que me puedes sacar.  
>Así que, de nuevo ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?<p>

Sus ojos son como hierros calientes en el lado de mi cara, y me doy cuenta de que no puedo escapar. Pongo una mano en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón. Mi "corazón."

¿Ese órgano lamentable todavía representa algo?  
>Yace inmóvil en mi pecho, sin bombear sangre, sin servir a ningún propósito y aun así, mis sentimientos parecen originarse dentro de esas frías paredes. Mi tristeza en silencio, mi anhelo vago, mi raro parpadeo de alegría; se originan en el centro de mi pecho y de filtran desde ahí, diluido y débil, pero real.<br>Presiono mi mano contra mi corazón. Entonces lentamente me acerco a Rachel y la presiono contra su corazón. De alguna manera, me las arreglo para mirarla a los ojos.  
>Mira hacia mi mano y entonces me da una mirada seca.<p>

―Me Estás Jodiendo.

Retiro mi mano y miro hacia la mesa, agradecido de no ser capaz de sonrojarme.

―Necesitas… esperar ―murmuro―Ellos… piensan que tú eres… un nuevo convertido. Se darán cuenta.  
>―¿Cuánto tiempo?<br>―Pocos… días. Ellos… olvidarán.  
>―Por Dios ―suspira, y se cubre los ojos con las manos, sacudiendo su cabeza.<br>―Tú… estarás bien ―le digo―.Lo prometo.  
>Ignora esto.<p>

Saca un iPod de su bolsillo y se pone los auriculares en los oídos. Regresa a su comida, escuchando música que solo es un tenue silbido para mí.  
>Esta cita no está yendo bien. De nuevo lo absurdo de mis pensamientos me abruma y quiero salir de mi piel, escapar de mi fea y extraña carne y ser un esqueleto, desnudo y anónimo. Estoy a punto de pararme e irme cuando Rachel se saca uno de los audífonos, entrecierra los ojos y me da una mirada penetrante.<p>

―Tú eres… diferente, ¿cierto? ―pregunta.

No respondo.

―Porque nunca he escuchado hablar a un zombi, aparte de "cerebros" y todos esos estúpidos gemidos. Y nunca he visto a un zombi tener algún interés en humanos más allá de comérselos. Definitivamente nunca he tenido a uno que me compre una bebida. ¿Hay… otros como tú?

De nuevo siento el impulso de sonrojarme.

―No… lo sé.

Empuja su pasta alrededor del plato.

―Unos pocos días ―repite.

Asiento.

―¿Qué se supone que haré aquí hasta que sea seguro escapar? Espero que no esperes que sólo me siente en tu casa-avión a tomar baños de sangre toda la semana.

Pienso por un momento. Un arco iris de imágenes inunda mi mente,probablemente fragmentos de viejas películas que he visto, todas cursis y románticas y completamente imposibles. Tengo que contenerme.

―Yo… te entretendré ―digo finalmente y ofrezco una sonrisa poco convincente―Tú eres… invitada.

Gira los ojos y vuelve a comer. El segundo audífono todavía está sobre la mesa. Sin dejar de mirar su plato me lo ofrece casualmente. Lo pongo en mi oído y la voz de Paul McCartney se desliza dentro de mi cabeza, cantando todos estos antónimos nostálgicos, sí/no, arriba/abajo, hola/adiós/hola.

―¿Sabes que John Lennon odiaba esta canción?―dice Rachel mientras suena, hablando en mi dirección, pero sin dirigirse a mí realmente―Pensó que era bullicio sin sentido. Gracioso, viniendo del tipo que escribió 'I Am the Walrus'.

―Bu…buen… trabajo ―digo.

Se detiene, me mira e inclina su cabeza con agradable sorpresa.

―Sí, exacto, ¿verdad?―toma un sorbo de la cerveza, olvidando las huellas de mis labios en la botella, y mis ojos se abren con un breve pánico.

Pero no pasa nada.  
>Quizá mi infección no puede viajar a través de suaves momentos como este. Tal vez necesita la violencia de la mordida.<p>

―Como sea ―dice―Es un poco demasiado alegre para mí ahora mismo.

Cambia la canción, escucho un breve fragmento de Ava Gardner cantando "Bill", entonces cambia unas pocas veces más, parando en una desconocida canción de rock y sube el volumen. Soy poco conciente de la música, pero dejo de escucharla. Miro a Rachel mover su cabeza de un lado al otro con sus ojos cerrados. Incluso ahora, aquí, en los lugares más oscuros y extraños, con la compañía más macabra, la música la mueve y su vida late con fuerza. Lo huelo de nuevo, un brillante vapor blanco flotando por debajo de mi sangre negra. E incluso por la seguridad de Rachel, no me atrevo a sofocarlo.

¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Miro mi mano, carne gris pálida, fría y rígida, y la imagino rosada, cálida y flexible, capaz de guiar, construir y acariciar. Imagino que mis células necróticas se deshacen del letargo, inflando e iluminando como luces de Navidad en el fondo de mi corazón oscuro.

¿Estoy inventando todo esto como el zumbido por la cerveza?  
>¿Un placebo?<br>¿Una ilusión óptica?

De cualquier manera, siento que se rompe la delgada línea de mi existencia, formando colinas y valles con los latidos de mi corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

Tienes que hacer un viraje más pronunciado. Casi te sales de la pista cuando giras a la derecha.  
>Hago girar el volante de cuero delgado y pongo el pie en el acelerador. El Mercedes se tambalea hacia delante, tirando nuestras cabezas hacia atrás.<p>

―Dios, tienes pie de plomo. ¿Podrías tener más cuidado con el acelerador?

Hago una parada desigual, olvido presionar el embrague y el motor se detiene.  
>Rachel hace rodar los ojos y fuerza la paciencia a su voz.<p>

―Está bien, mira. ―enciende nuevamente el motor, se escabulle encima y desliza sus piernas a través de las mías, poniendo sus pies sobre mis pies.

Bajo su presión, intercambio sin problemas acelerador y embrague, el coche se desliza hacia adelante.

―De esa forma ―dice, y vuelve a su asiento.

Suelto un silbido de satisfacción.  
>Estamos cruzando la pista, rodando de un lado a otro bajo el sol de la tarde.<br>Nuestro cabello vuela con la brisa. Aquí, en este momento, en este descapotable rojo caramelo del 64', con esta mujer joven y hermosa, no puedo evitar meterme dentro de la vida más clásicamente cinematográfica de otros. Mi mente se desplaza, y pierdo la poca concentración que he sido capaz de mantener. Me desvío del camino y golpeo el parachoques del automóvil contra una camioneta.  
>La sacudida lanza nuestras cabezas a un lado, y oigo el chasquido de los cuellos de los niños en el asiento trasero. Después de varios dias los encontré y los invite a pasear junto con Rachel. Ellos gimen en protesta y yo los silencio. Ya estoy avergonzada, no necesito que mis hijos me lo refrieguen.<br>Rachel examina nuestra abolladura frontal y sacude la cabeza.

―Maldita sea, Q. Este era un bonito coche.

Mi hijo se lanza hacia delante en un intento torpe de comer el hombro de Rachel, y me echo hacia atrás y lo golpeo. Se desploma en el asiento con los brazos cruzados, haciendo pucheros.

―¡No muerdas! ―lo amonesta Rachel , aún inspeccionando los daños del coche.

A medida que damos vueltas hacia nuestra terminal de casa, noto la congregación que surge de una puerta de carga. Mientras navegamos por delante de su línea, algunos de los carnosos echan un vistazo hacia nosotros con falta de interés, y veo a mi esposa entre ellos; está caminando junto a un hombre, con las manos entrelazadas.  
>Mis niños la señalan en la muchedumbre y se levantan sobre el asiento trasero, agitando y gruñendo en voz alta. Rachel sigue su mirada fija y ve que mi esposa saluda hacia ellos.<p>

Rachel me mira―¿Esa es algo así como... tu esposa?

No respondo. Miro a mi esposa, esperando una especie de reprimenda, pero no hay casi ningún reconocimiento en sus ojos. Ella mira al coche, me mira,mira hacia delante y sigue andando, de la mano con otro hombre.

―¿Esa es tu esposa? ―pregunta Rachel otra vez, con más fuerza. Asiento.

―¿Quién es ese… tipo con el que está?

―me encojo de hombros―.¿Está engañándote o algo así? ―me encojo de hombros―¿No te molesta?

Me encojo de hombros.

―¡Deja de encogerte de hombros! Sé que puedes hablar… Di algo.

Pienso por un minuto. Mirando a mi esposa desaparecer en la distancia, me pongo una mano en el corazón.

―Muerta―Agito una mano hacia mi esposa―Muerta―Mis ojos se desvían hacia el cielo y pierden el enfoque―Quiero… que duela. Pero… no lo siento.

Rachel me mira como si esperara más, y me pregunto si he expresado algo en absoluto con mi soliloquio murmurado intermitentemente.

¿Mis palabras son audibles, siquiera? O ¿solamente resuenan en mi cabeza mientras la gente me mira fijamente, esperando?

Quiero cambiar mi puntuación. Anhelo los signos de exclamación, pero me ahogo en elipses. Rachel me mira un momento más, luego se vuelve hacia el parabrisas y el paisaje que se acerca. A nuestra derecha: las oscuras aberturas del embarque vacío de los túneles, una vez vivas con viajeros ansiosos en camino a ver el mundo, ampliar sus horizontes, encontrar el amor, la fama y la fortuna. A nuestra izquierda: los restos ennegrecidos de un Dreamliner.

―Mi novio me engañó una vez ―dice Rachel al parabrisas―Había una chica, su padre le dio vivienda mientras los hogares de acogida se estaban asentando, y bebieron hasta desmayarse una noche y solo sucedió. Se trataba básicamente de un accidente, y él me dio la confesión más sincera y conmovedora de todos los tiempos. Juró a Dios que me amaba tanto y que haría cualquier cosa para convencerme, bla, bla, bla, bla; pero no importó, seguía pensando en ello y reproduciéndolo en mi cabeza y ardiendo con ello. Lloré todas las noches durante semanas. Prácticamente hice desaparecer el binario de todas mis canciones tristes.

Sacude la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos están muy lejos―Las cosas son simplemente...siento las cosas tan fuerte a veces. Cuando eso sucedió con Brody, me hubiera gustado ser más… como tú.

La estudio. Se pasa un dedo por el pelo y lo tuerce un poco. Noto débiles cicatrices en las muñecas y los antebrazos, líneas finas demasiado simétricas para ser accidentes. Ella parpadea y me mira de golpe, como si la despertara de un sueño.

―No sé por qué estoy diciéndote esto ―dice molesta―De todos modos, la lección ha terminado por hoy. Estoy cansada.

Sin más comentarios, nos llevo a casa. Freno demasiado tarde, y aparco el coche con el parachoques a cinco centímetros de la rejilla de un Miata. Rachel suspira.

X

Más tarde nos sentamos en el 747, con las piernas cruzadas en medio del pasillo. Un plato recalentado de comida tailandesa se encuentra en el suelo delante de Rachel, enfriándose. La miro en silencio mientras se inclina hacia éste. Incluso sin hacer ni decir nada, es entretenido verla. Inclina la cabeza, sus ojos vagan, ríe y mueve el cuerpo. Sus pensamientos interiores juegan a través de su cara como la re-proyección de una película.

―Está demasiado silencioso aquí ―dice, y se levanta. Comienza a rebuscar entre mis pilas de discos―¿Qué pasa con todos los vinilos? ¿No puedes encontrar la manera de hacer funcionar un iPod?

―Mejor… sonido―ella ríe.

―Oh, un purista, ¿eh?

Hago un movimiento de giro en el aire con el dedo.

―Más real. Más… vivo―ella asiente.

―Sí, es verdad. Aunque son muchos más problemas. ―se mueve de un tirón a través de las pilas y frunce el ceño un poco―No hay nada aquí más reciente que… 1999. ¿Es cuando moriste o algo así?

Otro obstáculo para estimar mi edad: no tengo ni idea de en qué año estamos. 1999 podría haber sido hace una década o ayer. Se podría tratar de deducir una línea de tiempo mirando las calles en ruinas, los edificios derribados, la infraestructura descompuesta; pero cada parte del mundo se está deteriorando a su propio ritmo. Hay ciudades que se podría confundir con ruinas aztecas, y hay ciudades que sólo se vaciaron la semana pasada; los televisores todavía están encendidos toda la noche con el rugido estático, omelettes de cafetería recién llenándose de moho.  
>Lo qué le pasó al mundo fue gradual. He olvidado lo que era realmente, pero tengo débiles recuerdos fetales, de lo que era. El terror latente que en realidad nunca se prendía en fuego hasta que no quedaba mucho por quemar. Cada etapa sucesiva nos sorprendía. Entonces un día nos espertamos y todo había desaparecido.<p>

―Y ahí vas otra vez ―dice Rachel―A la deriva. Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué piensas cuando te aturdes de esa manera―me encojo de hombros, y ella deja escapar un exasperado bufido―Y ahí vas de nuevo, encogiéndote de hombros. ¡Deja de encogerte de hombros,por favor! Responde mi pregunta.

¿Por qué el retraso en el desarrollo musical?  
>Empiezo a encogerme de hombros y luego me detengo, con cierta dificultad.<p>

¿Cómo puedo explicarle esto en palabras?  
>La lenta muerte del Quijote. El abandono de la búsqueda, la entrega de los deseos, la subida y la bajada que es el destino inevitable de los muertos.<p>

―Nosotros no… pensamos… cosas nuevas―empiezo, esforzándome por pasar través de mi corta dicción―Yo...encuentro cosas… a veces. Pero no… buscamos.

―En serio ―dice Rachel―Esto esa es una tragedia de mierda―sigue registrando entre mis discos, pero su tono comienza a intensificarse mientras habla―¿No piensas en cosas nuevas? ¿No "buscas"? ¿Qué significa eso? No buscas, ¿qué? ¿Música? ¡La música es vida! ¡Es una emoción física! ¡Puedes tocarla! Es energía de neón absorbida de los espíritus y cambiada a ondas de sonido para que tus oídos la traguen

¿Qué me estás diciendo?  
>¿Que es aburrido?<br>¿Qué no tienes tiempo para ello?

No hay nada que pueda decir a esto. Me encuentro rezando a la boca horrorosa del cielo abierto que Rachel nunca cambie, que nunca se despierte un día para encontrarse más vieja y más sabia.

―De todos modos, todavía tienes algunas cosas buenas aquí ―dice ella,dejando que su indignación se desinfle―Gran material, realmente. Aquí, vamos a hacer esto otra vez. No puede ir mal con Frank. ―pone un disco y vuelve a su comida tailandesa. "The Lady is a Tramp" llena la cabina del avión, y ella me da una pequeña sonrisa torcida

―Mi canción―dice y llena su boca al tope de fideos.

Por curiosidad morbosa, saco uno de su plato y lo mastico. No hay ningún gusto en absoluto. Es como comida imaginaria, como masticar el aire. Vuelvo la cabeza y lo escupo en la palma de la mano. Rachel no se da cuenta, parece estar muy lejos otra vez, y miro los colores y las formas de su película de pensamientos parpadeando tras sus ojos. Después de unos minutos, traga un bocado y me mira.

―¿Q… ―dice en un tono de curiosidad informal― …a quien mataste?

Me pongo rígida. La música desaparece de mi conciencia.

―En ese edificio de muchos pisos, antes de que me salvaras. Vi la sangre en tu cara. ¿De quién era? Solamente la miro.  
>¿Por qué tiene que preguntarme esto?<br>¿Por qué sus recuerdos no pueden desvanecerse como los míos?  
>¿Por qué simplemente no puede vivir conmigo a solas en la oscuridad, nadando en el abismo de la historia tachada con tinta?<p>

―Sólo necesito saber quién era―su expresión no revela nada. Sus ojos están fijos en los míos, sin pestañear.

―Nadie― murmuro―Algún... chico

―Hay una teoría que dice que ustedes comen cerebros porque así consiguen volver a vivir la vida de esa persona. ¿Es verdad?

Me encojo de hombros, tratando de no retorcerme. Me siento como una niña. atrapada pintando las paredes con los dedos. O matando a decenas de personas.

―¿Quién era? ―me presiona―¿No te acuerdas?

Pienso en mentir. Recuerdo algunas caras de esa habitación, podría tirar los dados y sólo elegir una, probablemente a algún recluta arbitrario que ella aún no conocía, y ella lo dejaría pasar y nunca lo traería a colación otra vez. Pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo mentirle más de lo que puedo escupir la verdad difícil de digerir. Estoy atrapada.  
>Rachel deja sus ojos en mí durante un largo minuto, luego vacila. Mira hacia abajo, a la alfombra manchada del avión.<p>

―¿Fue Berg? ―ofrece, en voz tan baja que es como si estuviese hablando para sí misma―¿El chico con acné? Apuesto a que era Berg. Ese tipo era un idiota. Llamó mulata a Nora y me miraba el culo de una forma completamente salvaje. Lo que Brody ni siquiera notó, por supuesto. Si se trata de Berg, estoy contenta de que lo hayas conseguido.

Intento atrapar su mirada para darle sentido a este cambio, pero ahora ella es la que evita el contacto visual.

―De todos modos ―dice―Quien fuera que haya matado a Brody... solo quiero que sepas que no lo culpo por ello.

Me tenso de nuevo.

―Tú… ¿no?

―No. Quiero decir, creo que lo entiendo. No tienes otra opción, ¿verdad? Y para ser honesta… no le he dicho esto a nadie, pero… ―agita la comida―Es una especie de alivio que finalmente ocurriera.

Frunzo el ceño.

―¿Qué?  
>―Ser capaz finalmente de ya no temerlo.<br>―Brody… ¿muriendo?

Al instante lamento decir su nombre. En mi lengua, las sílabas tienen el sabor de su sangre.  
>Rachel asiente, sin dejar de mirar su plato.<p>

Cuando vuelve a hablar su voz es suave y débil, la voz de los recuerdos que anhelan ser olvidados.

―Algo… le pasó. Un montón de cosas, en realidad. Creo que llegó un punto en el que no podía absorber más, por lo que se volcó en ser una persona diferente. Era un chico brillante, ardiente, tan extraño y divertido y lleno de sueños, y luego… acabó dejando todos sus planes, se unió a seguridad... daba miedo lo rápido que cambió. Dijo que estaba haciendo todo por mí, que era el momento de que creciera y enfrentara la realidad, que asumiera responsabilidades y todo eso. Pero todo lo que amaba de él, todo lo que hacía de él lo que era, solo comenzó a pudrirse. Se dio por vencido, básicamente. Renunció a su vida. La muerte real era el siguiente paso lógico.

―empuja su plato a un lado―Hablamos acerca de morir todo el tiempo.  
>Seguía sacando el tema. A la mitad de una sesión salvaje de 'besos' se detenía y decía algo así como, "Rachel, ¿qué piensas sobre cuál es la expectativa de vida en estos días?" o "Rachel, cuando muera, ¿serías la que corte mi cabeza?"Alto en romanticismo ¿verdad?<p>

Ella mira por la ventana del avión a las montañas distantes.

―Traté de hacerlo callar. Intenté realmente fuerte mantenerlo aquí, pero durante los dos últimos años se nos hizo bastante claro a cada uno. Él simplemente se había... ido. No sé si algo excepto Cristo y el Rey Arturo volvieran para redimir el mundo, pudiera haberlo devuelto. Ciertamente, yo no fui suficiente. ―ella me mira―Aunque… ¿Volverá a la vida? ¿Como uno de ustedes?

Dejo caer los ojos, recordando el jugoso sabor color rosa de su cerebro.  
>Sacudo la cabeza.<br>Ella está callada por un tiempo.

―No es que no esté triste por que se haya ido. Estoy, yo…―su voz se tambalea un poco. Hace una pausa, se aclara la garganta―Realmente lo estoy. Pero él quería eso, yo sabía que él lo quería. ―una lágrima se escapa de un ojo y parece asustada por eso. Se la quita como si fuera un mosquito.  
>Me levanto, tomo su plato, lo doblo en la basura. Cuando vuelvo a sentarme sus ojos están secos, pero rojos todavía. Sorbe por la nariz y me da una débil sonrisa.<p>

―Creo que hablo un montón de mierda sobre Brody, pero no es como si fuera una persona feliz y brillante ¿sabes? Soy un desastre también, sólo estoy… aún con vida. Un desastre en progreso―deja salir una risa rápida y entrecortada―Es extraño, nunca hablo de esto con nadie, pero tú eres... quiero decir, eres tan silenciosa, sólo te sientas allí y escuchas. Es como hablar con Dios

La sonrisa de ella se aleja y se queda ausente por un momento. Cuando vuelve a hablar su voz se muestra cauta, pero plana, y sus ojos recorren la cabina, estudian los remaches de la ventana y las etiquetas de advertencia.

―Usé algunas drogas cuando era más joven. Comencé cuando tenía doce años y he probado casi todo. Todavía bebo y fumo marihuana, cuando tengo la oportunidad ―mira esas cicatrices delgadas en su muñeca, como unas entradas a un concierto sombrío―Todas las cosas asquerosas que  
>la gente se hace a sí mismos... todo puede ser la misma cosa, ¿sabes? Sólo una manera de ahogar tu propia voz, de matar tus recuerdos sin tener que matarte.<p>

Hay un silencio largo. Sus ojos vagan por el piso y los míos se quedan en su cara, esperando a que vuelva a casa. Ella toma una respiración profunda, me mira, y se encoge de hombros ligeramente.

Despacio, me levanto y me acerco a mi tocadiscos. Saco uno de mis discos favoritos, una compilación solitaria de canciones de Sinatra de varios álbumes.  
>No sé por qué me gusta tanto éste. Una vez gasté tres días enteros, inmóvil ante él, solamente mirando girar el vinilo. Conozco los surcos de este disco mejor que las marcas en mis palmas. La gente solía decir que la música era el gran comunicador; me pregunto si esto todavía es verdad en esta póstuma edad post humana. Pongo el disco y comienzo a mover la aguja mientras se reproduce, saltando medidas, saltando canciones, bailando por los espirales para encontrar las palabras que quiero que llenen el aire. Las frases están fuera de tono, fuera de ritmo, puntuadas por rasguños ruidosos como la rasgadura de tejidos, pero el tono es impecable. El barítono mantecoso de Frank lo dice mejor que mi voz ronca, jamás podría tener yo la dicción de un Kennedy. Estoy encima del disco, cortando y pegando el contenido de mi corazón en un collage en el aire.<p>

I don't care if you are called –rasguño– when people say you're –rasguño–wicked witchcraft–rasguño–don't change a hair for me, not if you–rasguño– cause you're sensational–rasguño–you just the way you are–rasguño–you're sensational...sensational… That's all…

Dejo que el disco siga su repertorio normal y vuelvo a sentarse en frente de Rachel. Ella me mira con los ojos húmedos, con bordes rojos. Aprieto la mano contra su pecho, sintiendo el golpe suave en el interior. Una pequeña voz hablando en clave.

Rachel inhala. Se limpia la nariz.

―¿Qué eres? ―me pregunta por segunda vez.

Sonrío un poco. Entonces me levanto y salgo del avión, dejando su pregunta flotando ahí, aún sin respuesta. En la palma de mi mano puedo sentir el eco de su pulso, en ausencia del mío.

Esa noche, tendida en el suelo de la Puerta 12, me quedo dormida. El sueño nuevo es diferente, por supuesto. Nuestros cuerpos no están "cansados", no "descansamos". Pero de vez en cuando, después de días o semanas de implacable consciencia, nuestra mente simplemente no puede soportar más el peso, y colapsa. Nos permitimos morir, cerrar todos los pensamientos durante horas, días, semanas. El tiempo que sea necesario para reunir los electrones de nuestro síndrome de muerte inminente, para mantenernos intactos un poco más. No hay nada pacífico o hermoso en ello, es feo y obligatorio, un pulmón de acero para la cáscara de jadeos de nuestras almas, pero esta noche, ocurre algo diferente.

Sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

Las escenas de mi vida anterior parpadean en el vacío del sueño: subdesarrolladas, turbias, desvanecidas en sepia, como películas de hace siglos.  
>Figuras amorfas caminan por puertas en salas oscuras. Las voces se marchan a través de mi cabeza, en el fondo, se arrastran como gigantes ebrios. Juego deportes ambiguos, miro películas incoherentes, hablo y me río con anónimos borrosos. Entre estas fotos brumosas de una vida no examinada, vislumbro un pasatiempo, una búsqueda apasionada sacrificada hace tiempo sobre el altar sangriento del pragmatismo.<p>

¿Guitarra?  
>¿Bailar?<br>¿Motocicletas todo terreno?

Fuera lo que fuese, no logra penetrar la espesa niebla que ahoga mi memoria.  
>Todo permanece oscuro. En blanco. Sin nombre.<br>He empezado a preguntarme de dónde vengo. La persona que soy ahora, está buscando a tientas, tropezando suplicante…

¿Fui construida sobre los cimientos de mi vida anterior? O ¿me levanté de la tumba como una pizarra en blanco?  
>¿Qué parte de mí es heredada, y cuánto es de mi propia creación?<p>

Preguntas que alguna vez fueron sólo reflexiones ociosas han comenzado a sentirse como una urgencia rara.  
>¿Estoy firmemente arraigada a lo que vino antes? ¿O puedo optar por desviarme?<br>Me despierto mirando el techo distante. Los recuerdos, más vacíos de lo que ya eran, se evaporan por completo.

No sé por qué estoy despierta ya, después de solamente unas horas febriles.  
>Todavía siento el peso de mis pensamientos acumulados que se dirigen hacia mi cerebro sensible, pero no pienso que pueda dormir más. Un ronroneo y un zumbido cosquillean en mi mente, manteniéndome alerta. Echo mano a lo único que alguna vez ayudó en momentos como estos. Meto la mano en mi bolsillo y saco mi último fragmento de cerebro. Como la energía de vida residual se desvanece del cerebro, la inútil confusión es lo primero en irse. Las cintas de película, los jingles de radio, los chismes de la farándula y los eslóganes políticos, todos ellos desaparecen, dejando sólo el más potente y desgarrador de los recuerdos. A medida que el cerebro muere, la vida en el interior se aclara y se destila. Envejece como un buen vino.<br>El pedazo en mi mano se ha marchitado algo, y ha tomado una tonalidad marrón grisácea. Tendré suerte de conseguir unos pocos minutos de la vida de Brody de esto, pero qué minutos ardientes y urgentes serán estos. Cerrando mis ojos, me lo meto en la boca y mastico, pensando: No me dejes todavía, Brody.  
>Sólo un poco más. Sólo un poco más. Por favor.<p>

***Flashback***

Salgo de la oscuridad aplastante del túnel a un destello de luz y ruido. Un nuevo tipo de aire me rodea, seco y frío, mientras limpian la ultima mancha de casa de mi piel. Siento un dolor agudo cuando cortan algo, y de repente soy menos. No soy más que yo, pequeño y débil… completamente solo. Me levanto y giro a través de grandes alturas a través de distancias, y doy con ella. Ella se envuelve a mí alrededor, mucho más grande y suave de lo que nunca imaginé desde el interior, y fuerzo los ojos para mantenerlos abiertos. La veo. Ella es inmensa, cósmica. Es el mundo. El mundo me sonríe, y cuando habla es la voz de Dios, vasta y resonante con significado, pero con palabras incomprensibles, resonando algarabía en mi mente en blanco.  
>Ella dice…<br>Estoy en una habitación oscura y torcida, recogiendo material médico y cargándolo en cajas. Un pequeño grupo de reclutas civiles están conmigo en este salvamento, todos ellos fueron elegidos por el coronel Berry, excepto una. Una de ellos escogió por sí misma. Una de ellos vio una mirada en mis ojos y se preocupó. Una de ellos quiere salvarme.

―¿Has oído eso? ―pregunta Rachel, mirando a su alrededor.  
>―No―contesto al instante y me mantengo cargando.<br>―Yo lo hice ―dice Santana―Brod, tal vez …  
>―Estamos bien. Estamos fuera de alcance, estamos seguros. Sólo trabaja.<p>

Ellos me ven constantemente, tensos como celadores de hospital, listos para intervenir. No cambia nada. No voy a ponerlos en peligro, pero aun así encontraré un camino. Cuando esté solo,cuando nadie me mire, lo haré. Voy a hacer que suceda. Ellos siguen intentando e intentando, pero la belleza de su amor sólo me conduce más profundo.  
>¿Por qué no pueden entender que es demasiado tarde?<br>Un ruido. Lo escucho ahora. Un rumor de pasos por la escalera, un coro de gemidos.

¿Son los oídos de Rachel mucho más sensibles o he dejado de escuchar?

Recojo mi escopeta y me doy vuelta…  
>No, dejo escapar en medio de la visión.<br>No esto. Esto no es lo que quiero ver.  
>Para mi sorpresa, todo se detiene. Brody me mira, la voz en el cielo.<p>

―Estos son mis recuerdos, ¿recuerdas? Eres la invitada aquí. Si no quieres verlo, puedes escupirlo.

Esto es un shock. La memoria ha venido sin guión. ¿Estoy teniendo una conversación con la mente misma que digiero? No sé cuánto de esto es realmente Brody y cuánto soy yo, pero me arrastra.

¡Deberíamos estar viendo tu vida! Grito hacia él.  
>¡No esto!<br>¿Por qué querrías que tu último pensamiento fuera una repetición de tu muerte sucia y sin sentido?

―¿Crees que la muerte no tiene sentido? ―replica él, cargando un cartucho en la escopeta. Rachel y los otros esperan en sus puestos como utilería de fondo, moviéndose con impaciencia―¿No te gustaría recordar la tuya si pudieras?¿De qué otra manera vas a cambiar a la ingeniero que hay en ti por algo nuevo?

¿Algo nuevo?

―Por supuesto, cadáver ―pone el ojo en la mira y hace un barrido lento de la sala, sosteniéndolo por un momento sobre Berg ―Hay miles de tipos de vida y muerte en todo el espectro metafísico, por no hablar del metafórico. No quieres estar muerta por el resto de tu vida, ¿verdad?

Bueno, no…  
>―Entonces, relájate, y déjame hacer lo que tengo que hacer.<p>

Me trago el nudo en la garganta y digo: Está bien…

…Recojo la escopeta y giro, justo cuando las pisadas atronadoras llegan a nuestro piso. Los puertas se abren de golpe y ellos estallan en el interior, rugiendo. Disparamos, disparamos, disparamos, pero hay demasiados, y son rápidos. Me agacho cubriendo a Rachel, lo mejor que puedo.  
>No. Oh Dios. Esto no es lo que yo quería.<br>Una chica delgada y alta de repente está detrás de mí, tomando mis piernas. Caigo y golpeo la mesa;mi visión destella color rojo. Todo está mal, pero cuando desaparece el efecto rojo se desvanece a negro, aún me permito un grito exultante, un último orgasmo egoísta antes de dormir para siempre.  
>Por fin. ¡Por fin!<br>Y entonces…

***Fin del Flashback***

***Flashback***

―Brody―un golpe en las costillas―. ¡Brody!  
>―¿Qué?<br>―No te vayas a dormir sobre mí ahora.

Abro los ojos. Al mirar el sol una hora a través de mis párpados cerrados, ha desvanecido todos los colores del mundo a un gris azulado, como un viejo póster de película en una tienda local de videos decadente. Giro la cabeza para mirarla. Ella ríe con maldad y me pincha otra vez.

―No importa. Continúa y duerme.

Más allá de su cara veo los postes blancos que surgen de los arcos del techo del estadio, y más allá de eso, el profundo cielo azul celeste. De una manera lenta, alterno mi atención entre ella y el cielo, dejando que su cara se ponga borrosa en una nube de durazno y dorado, luego la re-enfoco.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta ella.  
>―Dime algo esperanzador.<br>―¿Esperanzador de qué tipo?

Me siento, cruzando los brazos sobre mis rodillas. Miro alrededor de la ciudad, los edificios en ruinas, las calles vacías y el solitario cielo, limpio y azul y mortalmente tranquilo sin sus aviones blancos.

―Dime que este no es el fin del mundo.

Ella se queda allí por un minuto, mirando al cielo. Luego se sienta y saca uno de sus auriculares de su enmarañado cabello. Suavemente lo conecta a mi oído.  
>El rasgueo de una guitarra rota, la expresión de una orquesta, los oohs y los ahhs de un coro de estudio, y la voz cansada,indispuesta de John Lennon, cantando limitless undying love. Cada uno de los que tocaban esta canción son ahora huesos en una tumba, pero aquí están de todos modos, excitándome e invitándome, llamándome sin cesar.<br>El final rompe algo dentro de mí, y las lágrimas salen con dificultad de mis ojos. La verdad brillante y la mentira ineludible, sentadas lado a lado como Rach y yo.  
>¿Puedo tener ambas?<br>¿Puedo sobrevivir en este mundo condenado y todavía amar a Rachel, que sueña por encima de ello?  
>Por este momento al menos, atado a su cerebro por el cable blanco entre nuestros oídos, siento que puedo.<br>Nothing's gonna change my world, Lennon canta, una y otra vez. Nothing's gonna change my world.  
>Rachel canta una armonía alta, y yo un murmullo bajo. Allí, sobre la blanca azotea caliente del último bastión de la humanidad, miramos rápidamente, sin esperanzas,a lo largo de nuestro mundo que cambia irreparablemente, y cantamos:<br>Nothing's gonna change my world. Nothing's gonna change my world.

***Fin del Flashback***

Miro fijamente en el techo del aeropuerto otra vez. Dejo caer el último pedazo del cerebro de Brody en mi boca y mastico, pero nada pasa. Lo escupo como si fuera cartílago. La historia ha terminado. La vida se fue.  
>Encuentro que mis ojos arden otra vez, ansiando lágrimas que mis conductos no pueden suministrar. Siento como si hubiera perdido a alguien querido. Un hermano. Un gemelo. ¿Dónde está su alma ahora? ¿Soy la vida después de la muerte de Brody Weston?<br>Finalmente me vuelvo para dormir. Estoy en la oscuridad. Las moléculas de mi mente todavía están dispersas, y floto en el espacio negro aceitoso, tratando de golpearlas como luciérnagas. Cada vez que me voy a dormir, sé que podría no volver a despertarme. ¿Cómo podría alguien suponerlo? Dejas caer tu mente pequeña e indefensa en un pozo sin fondo, cruzando los dedos con la esperanza de que al sacarla con un débil hilo de pescar, no haya sido roída hasta los huesos por bestias anónimas. Con la esperanza de sacar nada en absoluto.  
>Nada cambiar mi mundo.<br>Tal vez es por eso que sólo duermo unas pocas horas al mes.  
>No quiero morir de nuevo. Esto se ha vuelto más y más claro para mí hace poco, un deseo tan fuerte y concentrado que me cuesta creer que sea mío: no quiero morir.<br>No quiero desaparecer.  
>Quiero quedarme.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

Me despierto con el sonido de los gritos.  
>Mis ojos se abren y escupo algunos bichos de mi boca. Me levanto tambaleante. El sonido es lejano.<br>Carece del pánico quejumbroso de los cadáveres-que-aún-respiran. Reconozco la chispa desafiante en esos gritos, la esperanza implacable en el rostro de la desesperanza innegable. Me pongo de pie de un salto y corro más rápido de lo que ningún zombi ha corrido nunca.  
>Siguiendo los gritos, encuentro a Rachel en la puerta de salida. Está acorralada en una esquina, rodeada por seis babeantes muertos. Están cercándola, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás cada vez que ella agita su podadora de setos,pero avanzando a paso firme. Corro hacia ellos y me estrello contra su apretado círculo, desparramándolos como pinos de boliche. Al más cercano a Rachel, lo empujo tan fuerte, que los huesos de mis manos se rompen en migajas como conchas marinas. El rostro se quiebra hacia adentro y éste se desmorona. Al siguiente más cercano, lo hago topar contra la pared, luego cojo su cabeza y la aplasto contra el hormigón hasta que su cerebro aparece a la vista y se viene abajo. Uno de ellos me aferra por detrás y le da un mordisco a la carne de mi costilla. Yo manoteo hacia atrás, arranco su brazo podrido y bateo con él como Babe Ruth. Su cabeza gira trescientos sesenta grados completos,luego se inclina, se desguaza y cae. Me quedo de pie frente a Rachel, blandiendo el brazo musculoso y los muertos dejan de avanzar.<p>

―¡Rachel! ―les grito mientras señalo hacia ella―¡Rachel!

Ellos me miran. Se mecen atrás y adelante.

―¡Rachel! ―digo otra vez, sin estar segura de qué otra manera decirlo. Me acerco a ella y presiono mi mano contra su corazón. Arrojo el brazo y pongo la otra mano sobre mi propio corazón―Rachel.

La habitación está silenciosa, excepto por el bajo zumbido de su podadora de setos. El aire está cargado con el aroma a albaricoque rancio de la gasolina estabilizada y noto varios cadáveres decapitados, con los que yo no tuve nada que ver, yaciendo a sus pies. Bien hecho,Rachel, pienso que con una débil sonrisa.  
>Eres una dama y una intelectual.<p>

―¡¿Qué… demonios?! ―gruñe una voz profunda detrás de mí.

Una alta y voluminosa figura se levanta del suelo. Es el primero al que ataqué, al que le di un puñetazo en el rostro. Es F No lo había reconocido en el calor del momento. Ahora, con su pómulo aplastado hacia dentro de su cabeza, es incluso más difícil de identificar. Él me mira y se frota el rostro.

―¿Qué haciendo… estás…? ―se calla, confundiéndose incluso con palabras simples.  
>―Rachel ―digo una vez más, como si ése fuera un argumento irrefutable.<p>

Y,de algún modo, lo es. Esa única palabra, un nombre completamente lleno de cuerpo y sustancia. Está teniendo el mismo efecto de un iluminado teléfono celular parlante, plantado ante una multitud de sujetos primitivos. Todos los muertos restantes miran a Rachel en un profundo silencio, excepto por F. Él está sorprendido y enfurecido.

―¡Viva! ―exclama él―¡Comer!―Sacudo la cabeza.  
>―No.<br>―¡Comer!  
>―¡No!<br>―Comer, mierda…  
>―¡Hey!<p>

F y yo giramos a la vez. Rachel ha salido de detrás de mí. Mir sacude la podadora de setos.

―Vete a la mierda ―dice. Enlaza su brazo alredor de mi codo y siento un cosquilleo de calor, que se extiende a partir de su contacto.  
>Aparentemente, estamos en un callejón sin salida pero, antes que pueda avanzar un paso, el silencio es atravesado por un rugido reverberante, una misteriosa y anaeróbica bocina.<p>

Todos nos giramos hacia las escaleras mecánicas. Un pequeño comité de huesudos surge de las escaleras y se acerca a Rachel y a mí. Se detienen frente a nosotros y se alinean en fila. Rachel se aleja un poco, su valentía se aplasta bajo las negras miradas sin ojos. Uno de ellos da un paso hacia delante y se detiene frente a mí, a centímetros de mi cara. Yo no parpadeo,pasa lo que parece una hora.  
>Entonces, eso hace algo que socava el horror de su presencia. Alza un montón de Polaroids en las puntas de sus dedos y empieza a entregármelas una por una. Tengo remembranzas de un anciano orgulloso mostrando a sus nietos, pero la sonrisa del esqueleto está lejos de ser la de un abuelo y las fotos, lejos de ser reconfortantes.<br>Son tomas, fuera de foco, de algún tipo de batalla. Organizadas filas de soldados que disparaban cohetes contra nuestras colmenas, rifles abatiéndonos con precisión, uno, dos, tres. Ciudadanos particulares, con sus machetes y motosierras, hachándonos como enredaderas de moras, salpicando nuestros oscuros jugos sobre el lente de la cámara. Enormes montones de cadáveres recién re-asesinados, empapados en gasolinas y prendidos fuego. Humo. Sangre. Fotos familiares de nuestras vacaciones en el Infierno.  
>Pero tan inquietante como resulta este pasaje de imágenes, sé que lo que he visto antes. He sido testigo de los huesudos realizando cosas como ésas docenas de veces, generalmente para los niños. Deambulan alrededor del aeropuerto con cámaras colgando oscilantes de sus vértebras, siguiéndonos ocasionalmente en los viajes de alimentación, persistiendo en la retaguardia para documentar el derramamiento de sangre, y yo siempre me pregunto qué están buscando. Su temática sigue un objetivo preciso que nunca varía: cadáveres. Batallas. Zombis recién convertidos. Y ellos mismos.<br>El mensaje del sermón de hoy es claro: inevitabilidad. El inmutable, binario, resultado de nuestras interacciones con los vivos.  
>Ellos muerennosotros morimos.  
>Un ruido surge de donde debería estar la garganta del esqueleto,lleno de orgullo, reproche y dura, rígida integridad. Dice todo lo que él y el resto de los huesudos tienen que decir, su lema y mantra. Dice: He dado pruebas de mi argumento, y este es el modo en que funciona y porque yo lo digo.<br>Mirando directamente a las cuencas de sus ojos, dejo caer las fotografías al suelo. Froto mis dedos entre sí, como si estuviera tratando de quitarme algo sucio.  
>El esqueleto no reacciona. Sólo me observa con esa mirada horrible, hueca, tan completamente inmóvil que parece haber detenido el tiempo. El oscuro zumbido en sus huesos lo domina todo, una baja onda sinusoide picando con matices ácidos. Y entonces, tan abruptamente que me hace sobresaltar, la criatura gira sobre sus talones y se reúne con sus compañeros. El resto de los<br>muertos se dispersa, lanzando furtivas miradas hambrientas hacia Rachel. F es el último en irse. Me frunce el ceño y se tambalea al alejarse. Rachel y yo nos quedamos solas.  
>Me giro para enfrentarla. Ahora que la situación se ha estabilizado y la sangre sobre el piso se está secando, finalmente soy capaz de contemplar lo que está sucediendo aquí, y en algún lugar profundo de mi pecho, mi corazón lanza silbidos. Hago un gesto hacia donde creo que se encuentra la señal de "Salida" y miro interrogativamente a Rachel, incapaz de ocultar el dolor detrás de ello.<p>

―Han pasado un par de días ―murmura―Tú has dicho unos pocos días.  
>―Quería… llevarte a tu casa. Decir adiós.<br>―¿Cuál es la diferencia? Tengo que irme. Es decir, no puedo quedarme aquí. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?

Sí. Por supuesto que me doy cuenta de eso.  
>Ella está en lo correcto, y yo soy la ridícula.<br>Y, sin embargo…  
>¿Qué pasaría si…?<br>Quiero hacer algo imposible. Algo sorprendente e insólito. Quiero raspar todo el musgo del Space Shuttle,volar con Rachel a la luna y colonizarla, o reflotar un barco crucero hundido hasta una isla lejana donde nadie se queje de nosotras o, simplemente,aprovechar la magia que me introduce dentro de los cerebros de los vivos y usarla para introducir a Rachel dentro de mí, porque hace calor aquí dentro,es tranquilo,encantador y en este lugar, no somos alguna absurda yuxtaposición, somos perfectas.  
>Finalmente, ella encuentra mis ojos. Parece una niña perdida, confundida y triste.<p>

―Pero gracias por eh… salvarme―otra vez.  
>Con un gran esfuerzo, salgo de mi ensoñación y le sonrío.<br>―En cualquier… momento―ella me abraza. Es tentativo al principio, un poco temeroso, y sí, con un poco de repulsión, pero finalmente se funde en el abrazo. Descansa su cabeza contra mi cuello frío y me aprieta contra ella. Incapaz de creer lo que está sucediendo, pongo mis brazos alrededor suyo y sólo permanezco así.  
>Casi juro que puedo sentir el golpeteo de mi corazón. Pero sólo debe ser el de ella, apretado firmemente contra mi pecho.<p>

Regresamos caminando al 747. Nada se ha resuelto, pero ella está de acuerdo en posponer su escape. Después de la caótica escena que acabamos de protagonizar, parece prudente bajar un poco el tono. No sé, con exactitud, cuánto se opondrán los huesudos a la irregularidad que Rachel representa, porque es la primera vez que alguien los desafía. Mi caso no tiene precedentes.  
>Entramos en un pasillo de conexión, suspendido sobre una playa de estacionamiento, y el cabello de ella danza con el viento que silba a través de las ventanas rotas. Los decorativos arbustos de interior han sido invadidos por margaritas silvestres. Rachel las ve, sonríe, coge un puñado. Tomo una de sus manos y la enredo con torpeza en su cabello. Aún tiene las hojas y sobresale desmañadamente por un costado de su cabeza. Pero ella la deja así.<p>

―¿Recuerdas cómo era vivir con las personas?―pregunta ella mientras caminamos―¿Antes de morir?

Agito vagamente una mano en el aire.

―Bueno, ha cambiado. Tenía diez años cuando mi ciudad fue invadida y llegamos aquí, así que recuerdo lo que solía ser. Las cosas son tan diferentes ahora. Todo está hecho más pequeño, y más estrecho, ruidoso y frío.

Hace una pausa al final del pasillo elevado y mira, por la ventana vacía, hacia la pálida puesta del sol ―Estamos acorralados en el Estadio, sin nada en qué pensar, excepto sobrevivir al final del día. Nadie escribe, nadie lee, nadie conversa en realidad―hace girar las margaritas en la mano, huele una―Ya no tenemos flores, sólo cultivos.

Miro por la ventana opuesta, al lado oscuro del atardecer.

―Debido a nosotros.  
>―No, no es por culpa tuya. Quiero decir, sí, debido a ustedes, pero no sólo a ti.<br>¿De verdad que no recuerdas cómo era antes?  
>¿Todo el colapso político y social?<br>¿La inundación global?  
>¿Las guerras, disturbios y bombardeos<br>constantes?  
>El mundo estaba bastante perdido antes que ustedes chicos aparecieran siquiera. Ustedes sólo son el juicio final.<p>

―Pero nosotros somos… lo que está matándolos. Ahora―ella asiente.  
>―Por supuesto, los zombis son la amenaza más obvia. El hecho de que, casi todo el que muere regresa y mata dos personas más… sí, es algún tipo de matemática sombría. Pero la raíz del problema tiene que ser más grande que eso, o quizás es más pequeño, más sutil, y matar a un millón de zombis no va a resolverlo, porque siempre va a haber más.<br>Dos muertos aparecen a la vuelta de la esquina y atacan a Rachel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

Estrello sus cabezas, una contra la otra, y los suelto, preguntándome si habré estudiado artes marciales en mi antigua vida. Parezco más fuerte de lo que sugiere mi cuerpo delgado.

―A mi papá no le importa nada de esto―continúa Rachel a medida que avanzamos por el túnel de carga y entramos al avión―Era un general del ejército retirado cuando el gobierno todavía estaba en marcha, así que piensa así. Localizar la amenaza, matar la amenaza, esperar órdenes de la gente en la gran imagen. Pero desde que esa gente se ha ido y las personas que los hicieron están todos muertos, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer nosotros? Nadie lo sabe, así que no hacemos nada. Sólo salvar los suministros, matar zombis, y  
>expandir nuestros muros hacia el interior de la ciudad. Básicamente, la idea de papá para salvar la humanidad es construir una caja de concreto realmente grande, poner a todo el mundo dentro y permanecer en la puerta con armas hasta que envejezcamos y muramos ―se desliza por un asiento y toma una larga inspiración, para luego dejarla salir. Suena tan cansada―Lo que quiero decir es que, obviamente, permanecer con vida es jodidamente importante―dice―Pero tiene que haber algo más allá de eso, ¿no?<p>

Mi mente viaja a través de los últimos días y me encuentro pensando en mis hijos. La imagen de ellos en aquel pasillo, haciendo un juguete con una grapadora, jugando juntos y riendo. Riendo.  
>¿Había visto reír a otros niños muertos?<br>No puedo recordarlo. Pero pensar en ellos, aquella mirada en sus ojos mientras abrazaban mis piernas. Siento extrañas emociones brotando en mi interior.  
>¿Qué es esa mirada?<br>¿De dónde proviene?  
>¿En aquel adorable film que se proyectaba sobre sus rostros, qué hermosa puntuación estaba en juego?<br>¿Qué lenguaje es el diálogo?  
>¿Puede ser traducido?<p>

La cabina del avión está en silencio por varios minutos. Tendida sobre su espalda, Rachel menea la cabeza y mira hacia abajo por la ventana.

―Vives en un aeroplano, Q ―dice―Eso es bastante bonito. Extraño ver los aviones en el cielo. ¿Te he dicho cuánto extraño los aviones?

Voy hacia el tocadiscos. El disco de Sinatra aún está allí, saltando en una ranura interna en blanco, así que empujo la aguja hasta "Come Fly With Me"

Rachel sonríe.  
>―Refinada.<p>

Me tumbo en el suelo y doblo las manos sobre mi pecho, elevando la mirada hacia el cielorraso, pronunciando sin orden ni concierto las palabras de la canción.

―¿También te he dicho…? ―dice Rachel, torciendo la cabeza para mirarme―¿… que, de alguna manera extraña, se siente un poco agradable el estar aquí? Quiero decir, aparte de casi convertirme en comida como unas cuatro veces. Han pasado años desde que tuve tiempo para solamente respirar, pensar y mirar por las ventanas. Y tienes una colección bastante decente de discos.

Ella se inclina, coloca una margarita entre mis manos unidas, y luego se ríe.  
>Me toma un momento darme cuenta que parezco el cadáver de un antiguo funeral. Me enderezo de un salto, como fulminado por un rayo, y Rachel se echa a reír. No puedo evitar una sonrisa.<p>

―¿Y sabes cuál es la parte más loca, Q? ―dice―A veces, apenas puedo creer que seas un zombi; a veces, pienso que sólo estás usando un maquillaje temporal, porque cuando sonríes… es bastante difícil de creer.

Me recuesto de nuevo y doblo las manos detrás de mi cabeza. Avergonzada, mantengo mi rostro triste hasta que Rachel se queda dormida. Entonces, la dejo reaparecer lentamente, sonriendo al cielorraso mientras las estrellas parpadean a la vida en el exterior.

X

Temprano, a la tarde del día siguiente, su suave ronquido se apaga. Aún acostada sobre el suelo, espero a por los sonidos de su despertar. El desplazamiento del peso, la apretada inhalación de la respiración, el pequeño gemido.

―Q ―dice ella, atontada.  
>―Sí.<br>―Tienen razón, lo sabes.  
>―¿Quiénes?<br>―Esos esqueletos. Vi las fotografías que te mostraron. Tienen razón sobre lo que, probablemente, va a suceder.  
>No digo nada.<br>―Uno de nuestra gente escapó. Cuando tu grupo nos atacó, mi amiga Santana se escondió bajo el escritorio. Ella te vio… capturarme. Puede tomarle algún tiempo a seguridad, rastrear a qué colmena me llevaste, pero lo averiguarán pronto, y mi papá vendrá aquí. Él te matará.

―Ya… muerta―replico.  
>―No,no lo estás―dice ella y se yergue en su silla―Obviamente no lo estás.<p>

Reflexiono lo que está diciendo durante unos momentos.

―¿Quieres… regresar?  
>―No ―contesta y luego parece sorprendida―Es decir,por supuesto,pero…―deja escapar un gemido nervioso―No importa, de todos modos, tengo que hacerlo. Ellos vendrán aquí y los acabaran. A todos ustedes.<p>

Me quedo en silencio.

―No quiero ser la responsable de eso,¿de acuerdo?―parece estar sopesando algo mientras habla. Su voz es tensa, indecisa―A mí siempre me han enseñado que los zombis son sólo cadáveres caminantes que deben ser eliminados, pero… mírate. Tú eres más que eso, ¿verdad?  
>¿Y si hay otros como tú?<p>

Mi rostro está rígido.  
>Rachel suspira.<br>―Q… quizás estás lleno de la suficiente sapiencia como para encontrar romántico al martirio, pero ¿qué sucederá con el resto de estas personas?  
>¿Y con tus hijos?<br>¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Ella está empujando mi mente por calles que son raramente atravesadas. Por los muchos meses o años que he estado aquí, nunca he pensando en estas otras criaturas que caminan junto a mí como personas. Humanos sí, pero no personas.  
>Comemos, dormimos y nos mezclamos a través de la niebla, corriendo una maratón sin meta, sin medallas, sin animadores. Ninguno de los ciudadanos del aeropuerto pareció perturbarse mucho cuando maté a cuatro de nosotros hoy.<br>Nos visualizamos a nosotros mismos de la misma forma en que consideramos a los vivos: como carne. Sin nombre, sin rostro, desechables. Pero Rachel tiene razón. Tengo pensamientos. Tengo algún tipo de alma, arrugada e impotente como debe ser. Así que, quizás, los otros también la tengan. Tal vez, hay algo que valga la pena rescatar.

―Está bien ―digo―. Tienes… que irte―ella asiente en silencio.  
>―Pero yo… voy contigo―ella se ríe.<br>―¿Al Estadio? Dime que es alguna broma de mal gusto.

Sacudo la cabeza.

―Bueno, vamos a pensar en esto por un momento, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tú? Eres un zombi. Tan bien conservada como estás y tan encantadora como puedes ser, eres un zombi, ¿imaginas para qué se entrena todo el mundo en el Estadio, desde los diez años de edad, siete días a la semana?

No digo nada.

―Exactamente. Para matar zombis. Por lo tanto, para hacer todo esto aún más claro: no puedes venir conmigo, porque ellos te matarán.

Aprieto la mandíbula.

―¿Y qué?

Ella inclina la cabeza y su sarcasmo se disuelve. Su voz se vuelve dubitativa.

―¿Qué quieres decir con "y qué"? ¿Quieres estar muerta? ¿Realmente muerta?

Mi acto reflejo es encogerme de hombros. El encogerme de hombros ha sido mi respuesta predeterminada por mucho tiempo. Pero mientras estoy recostada aquí, sobre el suelo, con sus ojos preocupados mirándome desde arriba, recuerdo la sensación que me sacudió ayer en el instante en que desperté, ese sentimiento de ¡No! y de ¡Sí! Ese sentimiento de anti-encogimiento-de-hombros.

―No ―le digo al techo―No quiero morir.

Mientras lo digo, me doy cuenta de que acabo de romper mi récord de sílabas. Rachel asiente con la cabeza.

―Bien, bueno.

Tomo una profunda inspiración y me enderezo.

―Necesito… pensar―le digo, evitando su contacto visual―Regreso…pronto. Traba… puerta.

Abandono el avión y sus ojos me siguen hasta la salida.  
>La gente me está mirando. Siempre he sido un poco extraño aquí, en el aeropuerto, pero ahora mi mística se ha espesado como vino de Oporto.<br>Cuando entro a una habitación, todo el mundo se detiene y me mira. Pero las expresiones de sus rostros no son enteramente sombrías. Hay notas de aprobación soterradas en su oprobio.  
>Encuentro a F estudiando su reflejo en una ventana del vestíbulo,metiéndose los dedos en la boca insistentemente. Pienso está intentando recomponer su rostro de nuevo.<p>

―Hola ―le digo, de pie a una distancia segura.  
>Él me observa por un momento, luego vuelve a mirar por la ventana. Le da un firme empujón a su mandíbula superior y el hueso de su pómulo aparece de nuevo en su lugar con un chasquido audible. Se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe.<p>

―¿Cómo… se ve?

Agito mi mano sin comprometerme. La mitad de su rostro parece relativamente normal, la otra mitad aún está un poco cóncava.  
>Él suspira y vuelve a mirar por la ventana.<p>

―Malas… noticias… para las damas.

Yo sonrío. Tan profundamente diferentes como somos, tengo que darle algo de crédito a F. Es el único zombi que he conocido que se las ha arreglado para conservar un oscilante deje de humor. También digno de mención… cuatro palabras, sin pausa. Acaba de igualar mi anterior récord.

―Perdón ―le digo―. Por… eso―el no responde.  
>―¿Hablo contigo… un minuto?<p>

Vacila y luego vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Me sigue al conjunto de sillas más cercano. Nos sentamos en un oscuro, desaparecido Starbucks. Hay dos tazas de café mohoso puestas delante de nosotros, abandonadas hace mucho tiempo por dos amigos, dos socios de negocios, dos personas que acaban de conocerse en la terminal y se vieron reunidos por un interés compartido.

―Perdón… en serio ―le digo―Irri… table. Últimamente― F arruga la frente.  
>―¿Qué… sucede… contigo?<br>―No… sé.  
>―¿Trajiste de vuelta… la chica viva?<br>―Sí.  
>―¿Estás… loca?<br>―Quizás.  
>―¿Cómo… se siente?<br>―¿Qué?  
>―Sexo… con vivos―le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.<br>―Ella es… sexy. Yo…  
>―Cállate.―el se ríe.<br>―Jodiendo… contigo.  
>―No es… eso. No… es así.<br>―¿Entonces… qué?―Dudo, inseguro de cómo responder.  
>―Más.<br>Su rostro se vuelve extrañamente grave.  
>―¿Qué? ¿Amor?<p>

Reflexiono sobre eso y no encuentro ninguna respuesta más allá de un simple encogimiento de hombros. Así que hago el gesto, tratando de no sonreír.  
>F echa su cabeza hacia atrás y hace su mejor imitación de una risa. Me golpea en el hombro.<p>

―¡Mi… chica! ¡Chica… amorosa!  
>―Iré… con ella ―le digo.<br>―¿Dónde?  
>―Llevarla… a casa.<br>―¿Estadio?―asiento con la cabeza.  
>―La mantendré… a salvo.<p>

F lo considera, observándome con la preocupación nublando su rostro magullado.

―Lo… sé ―suspiro.

F cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

―¿Qué… sucede… contigo? ―me pregunta de nuevo.

Y de nuevo, no tengo respuesta, excepto un encogimiento de hombros.

―¿Estás… bien?  
>―Cambiando.<p>

Él asiente con la cabeza, vacilante, y yo me retuerzo bajo sus ojos inquisitivos. No estoy acostumbrada a tener conversaciones profundas con F.  
>O con cualquiera de los muertos, para el caso. Giro la taza de café entre los dedos, estudiando atentamente su esponjoso contenido verde.<p>

―Cuando… lo averigües… ―dice F finalmente, en un tono más serio de lo que nunca le he oído―Dímelo. Dínoslo.

Espero que él rompa a reír, que lo convierta en una broma, pero no lo hace.  
>Es realmente sincero.<p>

―Lo haré ―digo. Le doy una palmada en el hombro y me pongo de pie.

Mientras me alejo, me observa con la misma mirada extraña que he hallado en los rostros de todos los muertos. Esa mezcla de confusión, miedo y débil anticipación.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

La escena en la que Rachel y yo hacemos nuestra salida del aeropuerto se parece a cualquier procesión de boda o una línea de buffet. Los muertos están alineados en los pasillos para vernos pasar. Todos y cada uno de ellos están aquí. Se ven inquietos, agitados, y claramente les gustaría devorar a Rach, pero no se mueven o hacen un sonido. Durante las acaloradas protestas de Rachel, le pregunté a F si nos escoltaría afuera. Él nos sigue unos pasos detrás, enorme y atento, explorando la multitud como un agente del Servicio Secreto.  
>El raro silencio de una sala llena de gente que no respira es surrealista. Juro que puedo escuchar el golpeteo del corazón de Rachel. Ella está tratando de caminar firme y verse indiferente, pero sus precipitadas miradas la traicionan.<p>

―¿Estás segura de esto? ―pregunta ella en voz baja.  
>―Sí.<br>―Hay como… cientos de ellos.  
>―Mantenerte a salvo.<br>―Claro, claro, a salvo, cómo podría olvidarlo. ―su voz se hace más baja―En serio, Q… quiero decir, yo te he visto patear culos, pero sabes que si alguien decide hacer sonar la campana de la cena ahora mismo voy a ser sushi.  
>―Ellos… no lo harán ―le digo con un sorprendente grado de confianza―Somos… algo nuevo. No han… visto antes. Míralos.<p>

Ella mira más de cerca las caras circundantes, y espero que pueda ver lo que he estado viendo. La extraña variedad de sus reacciones hacia nosotros, a la anomalía que representamos. Sé que nos dejarán pasar, pero Rachel parece poco convencida. Un ruidoso silbido se desliza en su respiración. Hurga en su bolso de mensajero y saca un inhalador, toma un aliento de él y lo sostiene, sus ojos todavía pasando velozmente.

―Tú… estarás bien ―F dice en su bajo retumbar.

Ella expulsa el aire y mueve rápidamente su cabeza alrededor para mirarlo airadamente.

―¿Quién coño te preguntó, jodido embutido de sangre? Debí haberte podado a la mitad ayer.

F ríe y levanta las cejas hacia mí.

―Conseguí… uno vivo… "Q".

Seguimos sin ser molestadas todo el camino hasta la puerta de salidas. A medida que salimos a la luz del día, siento un nervioso zumbido en mi estómago. Al principio creo que es sólo el terror omnipresente del cielo abierto,ahora se cierne sobre nosotros en tonos mustios de gris y morado, hirviendo con nubes de tormenta a gran altitud. Pero no es el cielo. Es el sonido. Ese bajo tono gorjeante, como un barítono loco tarareando canciones infantiles. No sé si acabo de sensibilizarme hacia esto o si en realidad es alto, pero lo oigo incluso antes de que los huesudos hagan su aparición.

―Mierda, oh mierda ―susurra Rachel para sí misma.

Ellos desfilan alrededor de las dos esquinas de la zona de carga y forman una fila delante de nosotras. Hay más de ellos de lo que nunca he visto en un solo lugar. No tenía ni idea de que fueran incluso tantos, al menos no en nuestro aeropuerto.

―Problema ―dice F ―Parecen… cabreados.

El tiene razón. Hay algo diferente en su comportamiento. Su lenguaje corporal parece duro, si eso es posible. Ayer era un jurado interviniendo para revisar nuestro caso. Hoy son los jueces, anunciando la sentencia. O quizás verdugos, ejecutándola.

―¡Yéndonos! ―les grito―. ¡Llevándola de vuelta! Así ellos no… ¡vendrán  
>aquí!<p>

Los esqueletos no se mueven o responden. Sus huesos armonizan en alguna llave ácida alienígena.

―¿Qué… quieren? ―exijo.

La primera fila entera levanta sus brazos al unísono y apunta a Rachel. Me llama la atención lo mal que está esto, cómo son fundamentalmente diferentes estas criaturas al resto de nosotros. Los muertos están a la deriva en un mar de niebla de tedio; no hacen cosas al unísono.

―¡Llevándola de regreso! ―grito más fuerte, vacilante en mi intento de discurso razonable―Si… la matan… van a venir aquí. ¡A matar… nos!

No hay duda, no hay tiempo para que consideren todo lo que he dicho; su respuesta es predeterminada e inmediata y aunque es sin palabras, entiendo exactamente lo que están diciendo:  
>No hay necesidad de hablar.<br>No hay necesidad de escuchar.  
>Todo se sabe ya.<br>Ella no se irá.  
>La vamos a matar.<br>Así es como se hacen las cosas.  
>Siempre lo ha sido.<br>Siempre lo será.  
>Miro a Rachel. Ella está temblando. Agarro su mano y miro a F. Él asiente.<br>Con el cálido pulso de la mano de Rachel inundando a través de mis helados dedos, corro.  
>Salimos disparadas a la izquierda, tratando de esquivar alrededor por el borde el pelotón de huesudos. A medida que se adelantan para bloquear mi camino, F surge enfrente de mí y estrella su mole en la fila más cercana, golpeándolos en un montón de miembros ganchudos y entrelazadas cajas torácicas. Un feroz pitido de sus invisibles bocinas golpea el aire.<p>

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Rachel jadea mientras la arrastro tras de mí. En realidad estoy corriendo más rápido que ella.  
>―Mantenerte a sal…<br>―¡Ni siquiera pienses en decir "Mantenerte a salvo"! ―chilla ella― Esto es lo más lejos de estar a salvo de lo que nunca he…

Ella grita mientras una mano sin piel pellizca sobre su hombro e hinca el diente. La mandíbula de la criatura se abre para hundir sus limados colmillos en su cuello, pero yo lo agarro por la columna y lo arranco de ella. Lo arrojo al hormigón tan fuerte como puedo, pero no hay impacto ni rotura de huesos. La cosa casi parece flotar desafiando la gravedad, su caja torácica sin apenas tocar el suelo antes de saltar de nuevo en posición vertical, tambaleándose hacia mi cara como un espantoso insecto imposible de matar.

―¡F! ―gruño mientras eso forcejeaba por mi garganta―¡Ayuda!

F está ocupado tratando de quitarse los esqueletos de sus brazos, piernas y espalda, pero parece estar resistiendo a fondo gracias a su masa superior. A medida que lucho para mantener los dedos del esqueleto fuera de mis ojos, F se mueve hacia mí, me quita la cosa de un tirón, y lo arroja a otros tres a punto de saltar sobre él desde atrás.

―¡Vayan! ―grita y me empuja hacia adelante, luego se vuelve hacia nuestros perseguidores. Agarro la mano de Rachel y vamos a toda prisa hacia nuestro objetivo. Finalmente, ella lo ve. El Mercedes.

―¡Oh! ―jadea ella―. ¡Está bien!

Saltamos en el coche y enciendo el motor.

―Oh Mercey… ―dice Rachel, acariciando el tablero de instrumentos como a una mascota querida―Estoy tan feliz de verte ahora mismo. ―pongo el coche en marcha y suelto el embrague, lanzándonos hacia delante. De alguna manera, ahora parece fácil.

F ha renunciado a tratar de luchar y ahora está sólo corriendo por su vida con una multitud de esqueletos tras él. Cientos de zombis están fuera del área de la puerta de salidas, viendo todo en silencio.  
>¿Qué están pensando?<br>¿Están pensando?  
>¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estén formando una reacción a este evento desarrollado delante de ellos?<br>¿Esta súbita explosión de anarquía en el  
>programa aprobado por el estado de sus vidas?<br>F cruza la calle, directamente a través de nuestra ruta de escape, y yo piso el acelerador. F pasa por delante de nosotros, después los huesudos se cruzan por delante, entonces dos mil kilos de ingeniería alemana destrozan sus frágiles y osificados huesos. Se quiebran. Un montón de anatomía vuela por todas partes. Dos huesos de muslos, tres manos y medio cráneo aterrizan dentro del coche, donde vibran y se mueven en los asientos, soltando jadeos secos y zumbidos de insecto. Rachel los lanza fuera del coche y se limpia frenéticamente las manos en la sudadera, estremeciéndose de asco y quejándose―Oh mi Dios,oh mi Dios.

Pero estamos a salvo. Rach está a salvo. Rugimos por delante de las puertas de arribo, a la autopista, y hacia fuera en el más amplio mundo mientras las nubes tormentosas se revuelven en lo alto. Miro a Rachel. Ella me mira. Ambos sonreímos mientras las primeras gotas comienzan a caer.

X

Diez minutos más tarde, la tormenta ha comenzado y estamos empapadas. El descapotable fue una mala elección para un día como este. Ninguno de nosotras pudo descifrar cómo se pone la capota, así que conducimos en silencio con las pesadas sábanas de agua cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas. No nos quejamos. Tratamos de permanecer positivas.

―¿Sabes a donde vas? ―me pregunta Rachel después de veinte minutos. Su pelo se pega enmarañado en su cara.  
>―Sí ―contesto, mirando hacia la carretera en el horizonte gris oscuro.<br>―¿Estás segura? Porque yo no tengo idea.  
>―Muy… segura.<p>

Prefiero no explicar por qué conozco la ruta entre el aeropuerto y la ciudad tan bien. Nuestra ruta de caza. Sí, ella sabe lo que soy y lo que hago, ¿pero tengo que recordárselo? ¿No podemos sólo tener un buen paseo y olvidar ciertas cosas por un momento?  
>En los alegres campos de mi imaginación no somos una adolescente ni un cuerpo andante conduciendo en una tormenta.<br>Somos Frank y Ava, cruzando caminos rurales del país mientras una orquesta de vinilo áspera desvanece nuestra banda sonora.

―Tal vez deberíamos parar y pedir direcciones. La miro. Miro hacia los distritos que nos rodean, casi negros a la penumbra  
>del atardecer.<br>―Bromeaba ―dice, con sus ojos asomándose entre tiras húmedas de cabello.  
>Se recuesta en el asiento y cruza los brazos detrás de la cabeza―Avísame cuando necesites un descanso. Tu manera de conducir es como la de una abuelita.<p>

Mientras se hacen piscinas dentro y se estanca el agua en nuestros pies, me doy cuenta de que Rachel tiembla un poco. Es una noche templada de primavera pero está empapada, y la cabina del viejo descapotable es un ciclón por el viento de la autopista. Cojo la siguiente salida y con facilidad nos metemos en el silencioso cementerio de las casas suburbanas. Rach me mira con preguntas en  
>los ojos. Puedo oír cómo castañean sus dientes.<br>Conduzco despacio pasando las casas, buscando un buen lugar para pasar la noche. Eventualmente estaciono entre en un Cul-de-sac descuidado, junto a una furgoneta oxidada. Cojo la mano de Rachel y la empujo hacia la casa más cercana. La puerta está cerrada pero la madera podrida se abre con una ligera patada. Nos adentramos en el calor del nido pequeño y acogedor de una familia  
>que murió hace mucho.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

Hay viejas linternas Coleman desperdigadas por la casa, y una vez que Rachel las enciende, proporcionan un brillo parpadeante de acampada que se siente extrañamente confortable. Ella deambula por la cocina y sala de estar, mirando los juguetes, platos, y pilas de revistas viejas. Coge un peluche de koala y lo mira a los ojos.

―Hogar dulce hogar ―murmura.

Busca en su mochila de mensajero, saca una cámara Polaroid, apunta hacia mí y toma una foto. El flash es impresionante en este lugar oscuro. Ella sonríe ante mi expresión de sorpresa, mientras sujeta la cámara.

―¿Te resulta familiar? La robé de la sala de reuniones de los esqueletos ayer por la mañana―me entrega la foto―Es importante conservar los recuerdos, ¿sabes?, especialmente ahora que el mundo está de camino hacia la salida.  
>―ella pone el visor en su ojo y gira lentamente en un círculo tomando toda la habitación― Todo lo que estás viendo podrías estar viéndolo por última vez.<p>

Muevo la foto en mi mano. Una imagen fantasmal comienza a tomar forma. Soy yo, Q, el cadáver que piensa que está viva, mirando hacía mi con esos anchos, ojos grises de peltre. Rach me entrega la cámara.

―Deberías estar siempre sacando fotos, si no lo haces con una cámara hazlo con tu mente. Los recuerdos que capturas apropósito son mas intensos que los que se toman por accidente ―ella posa y sonríe ―¡Whisky!

Tomo su foto cuando sale de la cámara, se estira para tomarla, pero yo la saco y la escondo tras mi espalda. Le entrego la mía. Pone los ojos en blanco, agarra la foto y la estudia inclinando la cabeza.

―Tu cutis se ve un poco mejor. La lluvia debe haberte limpiado un poco―baja la foto y me mira de reojo por un momento―. ¿Porqué tus ojos son así?

La miro con cautela―¿Así…cómo?  
>―Ese gris-verde extraño. No lucen para nada como los de un cadáver. No están nublados ni nada. ¿Por qué son así?<p>

Me lo pienso un poco.

―No lo sé. Pasa en… la conversión.

Me mira tan ferozmente que comienzo a revolverme.

―Es espeluznante ―dice―Se ven… sobrenaturales. ¿Alguna vez cambian de color? ¿Como cuando matas gente o algo?

Trato de no suspirar.

―Creo… que piensas en… vampiros.  
>―Oh, claro, claro ―ella se ríe y sacude la cabeza tristemente―Por lo menos esos no son reales todavía. Muchos monstruos a los que seguirle la pista estos días.<p>

Antes de que pueda sentirme ofendida, ella me mira y sonríe.

―De todos modos… Me gustan, tus ojos, En realidad, son algo bonitos. Espeluznantes… pero bonitos.

Es probablemente el mejor cumplido que he recibido en toda mi vida de muerta. Haciendo caso omiso de mi mirada de idiota,Rachel se adentra en la casa, tarareando.

La tormenta se está librando fuera, con truenos ocasionales. Estoy agradecida de que la casa tenga todas las ventanas intactas. La mayoría de las otras fueron rotas hace mucho tiempo por saqueadores o alimentadores. Vislumbro unos pocos cadáveres sin cerebro en el césped de los vecinos, pero me gusta imaginar que nuestros anfitriones salieron con vida. Llegaron a uno de los Estadios, tal vez incluso a algún paraíso amurallado en las montañas, coros angelicales cantando detrás de las repletas puertas de titanio perladas…

Me siento en la sala de estar escuchando la caída de la lluvia, mientras que Rachel holgazanea por la casa. Después de un rato vuelve con un montón de ropa seca y la pone en el sofá de dos plazas. Sostiene un par de jeans diez tallas más grandes.

―¿Qué piensas? ―pregunta, envolviendo la cintura alrededor de su cuerpo―¿Me hacen ver gorda? ―los deja y busca alrededor de la pila, saca una masa de tejido que parece ser un vestido― Puedo usar esto como tienda de campaña si nos perdemos en el bosque mañana. Dios, esta gente debió haber hecho una fiesta de lujo para unos zombis afortunados.

Muevo la cabeza, haciendo cara de asco.

―¿Qué, no comes gente gorda?  
>―Grasa… No vivo. Desperdicio de producto. Necesito… carne.<p>

Ella se ríe.

―¡Oh, así que eres una melómana y una esnob de la comida! Jesús―tira la ropa a un lado y deja escapar un profundo suspiro― Bueno, está bien. Estoy exhausta. La cama no está demasiado podrida. Me voy a dormir.

Me tumbo de nuevo en el estrecho sofá, preparándome para una larga noche a solas con mis pensamientos, pero Rachel no se va. De pie en la puerta del dormitorio, me mira durante un largo minuto. He visto esa mirada antes, y me preparo para lo que sea que viene.

―Q… ―empieza―¿Tú… tienes que comer gente?

Suspiro por dentro, tan agotada por estas feas preguntas, ¿pero cuándo merecen privacidad los monstruos?  
>―Sí.<br>―¿O morirás?  
>―Sí.<br>―Pero no me comiste.―vaciló.  
>―Me salvaste. Como tres veces ―asiento lentamente.<br>―Y no te has comido a nadie, desde entonces, ¿no?

Frunzo el ceño en concentración, pensando. Ella tiene razón. Sin contar las mordiscos de alguno de cerebro de sobra, aquí y allá, he estado gastronómicamente célibe desde el día que la conocí.  
>Una poco peculiar media sonrisa aparece en su cara.<p>

―Estás más o menos... cambiando, ¿no?

Como de costumbre, estoy sin palabras.

―Bueno, buenas noches ―dice, y cierra la puerta del dormitorio.

Me quedo ahí en el sillón, mirando el techo manchado de amarillo por el agua.

***Flashback***

―¿Qué está pasando contigo? ―me pregunta F, sobre una taza de café mohosa en el Starbucks del aeropuerto―. ¿Estás bien?  
>―Sí, estoy bien. Solamente cambiando.<br>―¿Cómo puedes cambiar? Si todos empezamos de la misma pizarra en blanco, ¿que te hace divergir?  
>―Tal vez no estamos en blanco. Tal vez los restos de nuestra antigua vida todavía<br>nos dan forma.  
>―Pero no recordamos esas vidas, no podemos leer nuestros diarios.<br>―No importa. Estamos donde estamos, sin embargo, hemos llegado hasta aquí. Lo que importa es a dónde vamos a continuación.  
>―Pero ¿podemos elegir eso?<br>―No lo sé.  
>―Estamos muertos. ¿Realmente podemos elegir alguna cosa?<br>―Tal vez. Si lo deseamos lo suficiente.

***Fin del Flashback***

La lluvia repiqueteando en el techo, el crujido de la madera fatigada, el cosquilleo de los viejos cojines a través de los agujeros de mi camiseta. Estoy muy ocupada buscando en mi memoria post-muerte la última vez que estuve tanto tiempo sin comer, cuando veo a Rach en la puerta de nuevo. Sus brazos están cruzados sobre su pecho y presiona la cadera contra el marco de la puerta.  
>Su pie golpetea con un ritmo ansioso en el suelo.<p>

―¿Qué? ―pregunto.  
>―Bueno… ―dice―Estaba pensando. La cama es de tamaño matrimonial. Así que supongo que, si quieres… No me importaría si me acompañas allí.<br>―levanto las cejas un poco. Su cara enrojece―Mira, todo lo que digo, todo lo que digo, es que no me importa darte un lado de la cama. Estas habitaciones son un poco fantasmales, ¿sabes? No quiero que el fantasma de la señora espadín me aplaste en mi sueño. Y teniendo en cuenta que no me he duchado en más de una semana, realmente no hueles mucho peor que yo; tal vez vamos a cancelar el olor del otro ―encoge uno de los hombros y desaparece de la habitación.

Espero unos minutos. Luego, con una gran incertidumbre, me levanto y la sigo. Ella ya está en la cama, acurrucada en posición fetal con las mantas ajustadas a su alrededor. Lentamente me aflojo en el extremo opuesto. Las mantas están todas de su lado, pero ciertamente no necesito mantenerme cálido.  
>Estoy perpetuamente a temperatura ambiente.<br>A pesar de la pila de edredones de lujo envueltos alrededor de ella, Rachel sigue temblando.

―Esta ropa está… ―murmura, y se sienta en la cama―Joder. ―me mira―Voy a poner mi ropa a secar. Sólo… relájate, ¿de acuerdo?

De espaldas a mí, se quita los pantalones mojados y se saca la camiseta sobre la cabeza. La piel de su espalda es de color azul blanquecino por el frío. Casi del mismo tono que el mío. En sujetador de lunares y bragas de cuadros, se levanta de la cama y deja  
>su ropa en el armario, inmediatamente después, se arrastra de nuevo bajo las sábanas y se enrolla.<p>

―Buenas noches ―dice

Me tumbo de nuevo con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el techo. Las dos estamos en los bordes del colchón, hay como dos metros de espacio entre nosotras. Tengo la sensación de que no es mi naturaleza macabra lo que la hace tan cautelosa. Viva o muerta, tal vez ella piensa que voy a actuar igual que un hombre actuaría, acostado tan cerca de una hermosa mujer...pero soy mujer!

Tal vez piensa que voy a tratar de tomar cosas de ella. Que voy a deslizarme hacia ella y que trataré de consumirla. Pero entonces ¿por qué estoy siquiera en esta cama? ¿Se trata de una prueba? ¿Para mí, o para ella? ¿Qué esperanzas extrañas la convencieron de tomar esta oportunidad?

Escucho su respiración lenta al haberse dormido. Después de unas horas, con su miedo a buen recaudo lejos en sueños, se da la vuelta, quitando la mayor parte de la brecha entre nosotros. Está frente a mí ahora. Su respiración débil me hace cosquillas en la oreja.  
>¿Si se despertara ahora, gritaría?<br>¿La haría entender alguna vez qué tan segura está realmente?  
>No voy a negar que esta proximidad enciende más en mí que el instinto de matar y comer. Pero a pesar de que estas nuevas necesidades están ahí, algunas de ellas alarmantes por su intensidad, todo lo que realmente quiero es estar a su lado. En este momento, lo que podría siempre desear sería que ella pusiera su cabeza en mi pecho, dejara escapar un suspiro cálido y satisfecho, y durmiera.<br>Hablando de rarezas. Una pregunta para los filósofos zombis.  
>¿Qué significa que mi pasado sea una niebla, pero mi presente sea brillante, muy lleno de sonido y color?<br>Desde que estoy muerta he grabado nuevos recuerdos con la fidelidad de la cubierta de un cassette viejo, débil, apagado y en última  
>instancia olvidable; pero puedo recordar cada hora de los últimos días con gran detalle, y la idea de perder uno solo me horroriza. ¿De dónde estoy sacando este enfoque? ¿Esta claridad? Puedo trazar una línea continua desde el momento en que conocí a Rach todo el camino hasta ahora, tendido a su lado en esta habitación sepulcral, y a pesar de los millones de momentos pasados que he perdido o arrojado lejos como basura de carretera, sé con certeza que voy a recordar este momento por el resto de mi vida.<p>

X

En algún momento antes del amanecer, mientras estaba acostada allí sin necesidad real de descanso, un sueño destella como un rollo de película detrás mis ojos. Excepto que no es un sueño, es una visión, demasiado nítida y brillante para que mi cerebro sin vida lo haya hecho. Por lo general, estos recuerdos de segunda mano están precedidos por el sabor de la sangre y las neuronas, pero no esta noche. Esta noche cierro los ojos y simplemente sucede, una muestra de medianoche sorpresa.  
>Abrimos en una escena de cena. Una mesa de metal larga establecida con una extensión minimalista. Plato de arroz. Plato de frijoles. Rectángulo de pan de linaza.<p>

―Gracias, Señor, por esta comida ―dice el hombre a la cabeza de la mesa,con las manos cruzadas delante de él, pero con los ojos bien abiertos―Bendícela para nuestros cuerpos. Amén.  
>Rachel le da un codazo al chico sentado a su lado. Él aprieta su muslo bajo la mesa. El chico es Brody Weston. Estoy en la mente de Brody de nuevo. Su cerebro se ha ido, su vida se ha evaporado e inhalado... sin embargo, él todavía está aquí. ¿Es esto un retroceso químico? ¿Un rastro de su cerebro todavía disolviéndose en algún lugar de mi cuerpo? ¿O es en realidad él? ¿Todavía aferrándose a alguna parte, de alguna manera? ¿Por qué?<p>

―Así que, Brody ―le dice el padre de Rachel a Brody, a mí―Rachel me dice que está trabajando ahora para la agricultura.

Me trago el arroz.

―Sí, señor, general Berry, soy un…  
>―Este no es el comedor,Brody, esta es la cena. Sr. Berry va a estar bien.<br>―Está bien. Sí, señor.

Hay cuatro sillas en la mesa. El padre de Rachel se sienta a la cabeza, y ella y yo nos sentamos uno junto al otro a su derecha. La silla en el otro extremo de la mesa está vacía.

Lo que Rachel me dijo sobre su madre es esto: "Se fue cuando yo tenía doce años."

Y a pesar de que he investigado suavemente, nunca me ha ofrecido más, ni siquiera cuando estamos acostados desnudos en mi cama doble, agotados, felices y tan vulnerables como cualquier pareja pueden estar.

―Soy un plantador ahora ―le digo a su padre―, Pero creo que estoy en camino a un ascenso. Estoy aspirando a ser supervisor de cosecha.  
>―Ya veo ―dice, asintiendo pensativo―Ése no es un mal trabajo… pero me pregunto por qué no te unes a tu padre en construcción. Estoy seguro de que podría utilizar más jóvenes trabajando en ese corredor tan importante.<br>―Él me lo ha pedido, pero ah… No sé, no creo que construcción sea el lugar para mí en este momento. Me gusta trabajar con las plantas.  
>―Plantas ―repite el padre de Rachel.<br>―Creo que en tiempos como estos hay algo significativo acerca de las cosas que crecen. El suelo es tan reducido que es difícil sacar mucho de él, pero es bastante satisfactorio cuando por fin se ve un poco de verde a través de la corteza gris.

El Sr. Berry deja de masticar, inexpresivo. Rachel parece incómoda.  
>―¿Recuerdas el pequeño arbusto que teníamos en nuestra sala de estar allá<br>en el este? ―pregunta―¿El que parecía un arbolito flaco?  
>―Sí… ―contesta su padre―¿Y qué?<br>―Te encantaba esa cosa. No actúes como si no entendieras la jardinería.  
>―Era la planta de tu madre.<br>―Pero tú eres el que la adoraba―ella se vuelve hacia mí―Papá solía ser un gran diseñador de interiores, lo creas o no, tenía nuestra antigua casa cubierta como una sala de exposición de IKEA, todo este vidrio moderno y cosas de metal, lo que mi madre no podía soportar; ella quería todo terrenal y  
>natural, todo de fibras de cáñamo, y maderas sostenibles…<p>

La cara del señor Berry se ve tensa. Rachel , o bien no se da cuenta o no le importa.

―… por lo que para contraatacar, ella compró este arbusto frondoso, verde y brillante, lo puso en una olla enorme de mimbre, y lo pega en el centro de la perfecta sala de estar blanca-y-plateada de papá.  
>―No era mi sala de estar,Rachel―interviene él―Por lo que recuerdo votamos sobre cada pieza de mobiliario, y siempre te pusiste de mi lado.<br>―Yo tenía como ocho años,papá, probablemente me gustaba fingir que vivía en una nave espacial. De todos modos, mamá compró esta planta y discutieron sobre ello durante una semana. Papá decía que era "incongruente", mamá decía que si no se quedaba la planta ella se iba… ―ella duda un  
>momento. La cara de su padre se pone más tensa― Eso, eh,se prolongó durante un tiempo ―resumió―, Pero luego mamá, siendo mamá, se obsesionó con otra cosa y dejó de regar la planta. Así que cuando empezó a morir, ¿adivina quien adoptó a la pobre cosa?<br>―No iba a tener un arbusto muerto como pieza central de nuestra sala de estar. Alguien tenía que cuidarla.  
>―La regaste cada día, papá. Le diste alimento para planta y la podaste.<br>―Sí, Rachel, así es como mantienes una planta con vida.  
>―¿Por qué no puedes admitir que amaste la estúpida planta, papá? ―ella lo mira con una mezcla de asombro y frustración―No entiendo, ¿qué está mal en eso?<br>―Porque es absurdo ―le espera él, y el estado de ánimo de la sala de repente cambia―Puedes regar y podar una planta, pero no puedes "amar", a una planta.

Rachel abre la boca para hablar, y luego la cierra.

―Es una decoración sin sentido. Esta allí consumiendo tiempo y recursos, y entonces un día decide morir, no importa lo mucho que la regaras. Es absurdo darle una emoción a algo tan sin sentido y breve.

Hay unos largos segundos de silencio. Rach rompe la mirada de su padre y hurga en su arroz.

―De todos modos ―murmura ella―,Mi punto era, Perry… que papá solía ser un jardinero. Por lo que deberían compartir historias de jardinería.  
>―Me interesan más cosas que la jardinería ―digo, rápidamente para cambiar de tema.<br>―¿Sí? ―dice el Sr. Berry.  
>―Sí, ah… ¿motocicletas? salvé una BMW R 1200 R hace un tiempo y he estado trabajando en blindarla, poniéndola lista para el combate por si acaso.<br>―Tienes experiencia en mecánica, entonces. Eso es bueno. Tenemos una escasez de mecánicos en Armería en estos momentos.

Rachel pone los ojos en blanco y mete frijoles en su boca.

―También estoy pasando mucho tiempo con mi puntería. He estado solicitando asignaciones adicionales de la escuela y he quedado bastante bien con la M40.  
>―Oye,Brody ―dice Rachel―, ¿por qué no le dices a mi padre sobre tus otros planes? Como que siempre has querido…<p>

La piso. Ella me mira.

―¿Siempre quisiste qué? ―su padre pregunta.  
>―Yo no… realmente no… ―tomo un trago de agua―No estoy muy seguro todavía, señor, para ser honesto. No estoy seguro de lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Pero estoy seguro de que lo voy a descubrir al momento de empezar la escuela secundaria.<p>

¿Qué ibas a decir? Se pregunta Q en voz alta, interrumpiendo la escena de nuevo, y siento una sacudida a medida que cambiamos lugares. Brody mira hacia él… hacia mí… frunciendo el ceño.

―Vamos, cadáver, no ahora. Esta es la primera vez que conozco al padre de Rachel, y no va bien. Necesito concentrarme.  
>―Va muy bien ―dice Rachel a Brody― Este es mi papá en estos días, te advertí sobre él.<br>―Es mejor que prestes atención ―me dice Brody―Puede que tengas que conocerlo algún día, también, y vas a pasar un tiempo más difícil ganando su aprobación que yo.

Rachel pasa la mano por el cabello de Brody.

―Oh, bebé, no hables del presente. Me hace sentir excluida.

Él suspira.

―Sí, está bien. Estos fueron tiempos mejores de todos modos. Me convertí en una estrella de neutrones real cuando crecí.

Siento haberte matado, Brody. No es que yo lo quisiera, eso sólo…

―Olvídalo, cadáver, lo entiendo. Parece en ese punto que yo quería salir de todos modos.  
>―Apuesto a que siempre te echaré de menos cuando piense en estos días―dice Rachel con nostalgia―Estuviste muy bien antes de que papá pusieras sus garras en ti.<br>―Cuida de ella, ¿lo harás? ―susurra Brody hacia mí―Ha pasado por algunas cosas duras. Mantenla a salvo.

Lo haré.

El Sr. Berry se aclara la garganta.  
>―Estaría empezando a planificar ahora si fuera tu, Brody. Con tu conjunto de habilidades, realmente deberías considerar la posibilidad de formación en seguridad. Esos brotes verdes que vienen a través de la tierra están muy bien, pero toda esta fruta y verduras no son estrictamente necesarias. Se puede vivir de Carbtein nada más durante casi años antes de que la fatiga celular sea<br>siquiera mensurable. Lo más importante es mantenernos vivos.

Rachel se coge al brazo de Brody.  
>―Vamos, ¿tenemos que pasar por esto de nuevo?<br>―No ―dice Brody― No vale la pena revivirlo.

Vamos a un lugar agradable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

Estamos en una playa. No es una playa real, tallada durante milenios por las grandes embarcaciones del océano: esas están todas bajo el agua ahora. Estamos en la joven orilla de una ciudad portuaria recientemente inundada.

―Muy bien,chicos―dice Rachel, tirando un palo al agua―Tiempo de prueba. ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer con su vida?

―Oh, hola, señor Berry ―murmuro, sentado al lado de Rachel en un tronco de madera a la deriva que una vez fue un poste de teléfono.

Ella me ignora.

―Santana, tú primero. Y no me refiero a lo que crees que vas a terminar haciendo, quiero decir qué es lo que quieres hacer.

Santana está sentada en la arena frente al tronco, jugando con algunos guijarros y pellizcando una articulación latente entre el dedo medio y el talón de su dedo anular, pasando el primer nudillo. Sus ojos son marrones tierra, su piel es café coronado.

―¿Tal vez enfermería?―dice―Curar a la gente, salvar vidas… ¿tal vez trabajar en una cura? Podría entrar en eso.  
>―Enfermera Santana dice Rachel con una sonrisa―Suena como un programa de televisión infantil.<br>―¿Por qué enfermera? ―pregunto―¿Por qué no ir por médico?

Santana se burla.

―Oh, sí, ¿siete años de universidad? Dudo que la civilización aún vaya a durar tanto tiempo.  
>―Sí lo hará ―dice Rachel―No hables así. Pero no hay nada malo con ser una enfermera. ¡Las enfermeras son sexys!<p>

Santana sonríe. Ella me mira.

―¿Por qué un médico, Brody? ¿Es ese tu objetivo?

Sacudo la cabeza enfáticamente.

―Ya he visto suficiente sangre y vísceras en una sola vida, gracias.  
>―Entonces, ¿qué?<br>―Me gusta escribir ―le digo como una confesión―. Así que… Supongo que  
>quiero ser escritor.<p>

Rachel sonríe. Santana inclina la cabeza.

―¿En serio? ¿La gente todavía hace eso?  
>―¿Qué? ¿Escribir?<br>―Quiero decir, ¿existe aún como… una industria de libros?

Me encojo de hombros.

―Bueno… no. En realidad no. Buen punto, Santana.  
>―Lo siento, yo sólo estaba…<br>―No, lo sé, pero tienes razón, es tonto hasta para una fantasía. El coronel Rosso dice que sólo un treinta por ciento de las ciudades del mundo todavía están funcionando, así que a menos que los zombis estén aprendiendo a leer… no es un buen momento para entrar en las artes literarias. Probablemente acabare por terminar en seguridad.  
>―Cierra la boca, Brody ―dice Rachel, pegándome en el hombro―La gente<br>aún lee.  
>―¿En serio? ―pregunta Santana.<br>―Bueno, yo sí. ¿A quién le importa si hay una industria detrás de ello? Si todo el mundo esta muy ocupado construyendo cosas y disparando a cosas como para alimentar sus almas, que se jodan. Sólo escríbelo en un cuaderno y me lo das. Yo lo leeré.  
>―Un libro para una sola persona ―dice Santana, mirándome―¿Podría ser que valga la pena?<p>

Rachel responde por mí.

―Por lo menos sus pensamientos saldrán de su cabeza, ¿verdad? Por lo menos alguien los llegaría a ver. Creo que sería hermoso. Sería como ser dueño de un pedacito de su cerebro.

―ella me mira fijamente― Dame un trozo de tu cerebro, Brody. Quiero probarlo.  
>―Oh, mi Dios ―Santana se ríe―¿Debería dejarlos solos?<p>

Pongo mi brazo alrededor de Rachel y sonrío con la sonrisa cansada del mundo que recientemente he perfeccionado.

―Oh, mi pequeña chica ―digo y la aprieto.

Ella frunce el ceño.

―¿Qué hay de ti, Rachie? ―pregunta Santana― ¿Cuál es tu castillo en el aire?  
>―Quiero ser profesora. ―toma una respiración profunda―Y pintora, cantante, poeta. Y piloto.<p>

Santana sonríe. En secreto pongo los ojos en blanco. Santana le pasa el pitillo a Rachel, que da una pequeña calada y me lo ofrece. Sacudo la cabeza, sabiéndolo mejor. Todos posamos la mirada en el agua brillante, tres chicos viendo la misma puesta de sol, pensando en cosas muy diferentes, mientras que las gaviotas blancas llenan el aire con tristes lamentos.

Vas a hacer esas cosas, murmura Q hacia Rachel, y él y yo intercambiamos lugares otra vez. Rachel me mira, el cadáver en las nubes, flotando por encima del océano como un espíritu inquieto. Ella me da una sonrisa radiante, y sé que no es realmente ella. Sé que nada de lo que le diga se escapará de los confines de mi propio cráneo, pero lo digo de todos modos. Vas a ser fuerte, brillante, y  
>vas a vivir para siempre. Vas a cambiar el mundo.<p>

―Gracias, Q ―dice― Eres tan dulce. ¿Crees que vas a ser capaz de dejarme ir cuando llegue el momento? ¿Crees que serás capaz de decir adiós?

Trago saliva. ¿Realmente tendré que hacerlo?  
>Rachel se encoge de hombros, sonriendo inocentemente, y susurra:<p>

―Encogerse de hombros.

X

Por la mañana, la tormenta ha pasado. Estoy acostada boca arriba en una cama al lado de Rach. Un rayo fuerte de luz solar pasa a través de los cortes de polvo en el aire y hace una piscina de blanca agua caliente en su forma acurrucada. Ella todavía está envuelta fuertemente en las mantas. Me levanto y salgo al porche. El sol de la primavera blanquea el barrio de blanco, y el único sonido que se oye es el del columpio oxidado del patio que cruje con la brisa. El sueño me dejó preguntas frías en la cabeza. No quiero hacerle frente, pero me doy cuenta de que muy pronto esto acabará. Voy a llevarla de regreso al porche de su papá en la oscuridad, y eso será todo. La puerta se cerrará de golpe, y yo me esconderé lejos de casa. ¿Seré capaz de dejarla ir? Nunca me he hecho una pregunta tan difícil. Hace un mes no había nada en la tierra que extrañara, disfrutara o anhelara. Sabía que podía perderlo todo y no sentir nada, y descansaba fácilmente con ese conocimiento. Pero estoy cansanda de las cosas fáciles.

Cuando vuelvo a entrar, Rachel está sentada en el borde de la cama. Se ve mareada, todavía medio dormida. Su cabello es un desastre natural, palmeras después del huracán.

―Buenos días ―la saludo.

Ella gime. Trato valientemente de no mirar cuando ella arquea la espalda y se estira, ajustando el tirante de su sujetador y dejando escapar un gemido.  
>Puedo ver todos los músculos y las vértebras, y ya que está medio desnuda, la imagino sin piel. Sé por experiencia que hay una belleza en sus capas interiores, también. Maravillas de la simetría y la artesanía sellada en su interior como los movimientos de piedras preciosas de un reloj, bellas obras de arte destinadas a no ser vistas.<p>

―¿Qué haremos para desayunar?―murmura―Me muero de hambre.

Titubeo.

―Probablemente pueda… llegar… Estadio… en una hora. Pero…voy a necesitar… gasolina… para Mercey.

Ella se frota los ojos, empieza a ponerse su  
>ropa todavía húmeda de nuevo.<br>Una vez más, trato de no mirar. Su cuerpo se mueve y rebota de una manera en la que la carne muerta no lo hace.  
>Sus ojos de repente brillan alertas.<p>

―Mierda. ¿Sabes qué? Necesito llamar a mi papá.

Ella toma el teléfono, y me sorprende escuchar un tono de marcado. Supongo que su gente ha hecho de una prioridad mantener las líneas telefónicas en funcionamiento. Cualquier cosa digital o por satélite, probablemente ha muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero las conexiones físicas, cables que van bajo tierra, esos podrían durar un poco más.

Rachel marca. Espera, tensa. Entonces el alivio inunda su rostro.  
>―¡Papá! Soy Rachel.<p>

Hay un fuerte estallido de exclamaciones desde el otro extremo. Rachel aparta el teléfono de su oreja y me da una mirada que dice: Aquí vamos.  
>―Sí, papá, estoy bien, estoy bien. Viva e intacta. Santana te contó lo que pasó ¿verdad? ―más ruido desde el otro extremo―Sí, sabía que ibas a estar buscando, pero estaban muy lejos. Fue esa pequeña colmena en el aeropuerto de Orán. Me pusieron en esta habitación con todos estos muertos, como un armario de alimentos o algo, pero después de unos días… Yo supongo que simplemente se olvidaron de mí.<p>

Me salí, le hice palanca a un coche y me marché. Estoy de camino de vuelta ahora, sólo me detuve para llamarte ―una  
>―ella se congela, y su rostro cambia―¿Qué? ―toma una ¡Papá! ―hay silencio en el auricular―.<br>¿Papá? ―silencio. Se muerde el labio y mira al suelo. Cuelga.

Alzo las cejas, lleno de preguntas que temo preguntar.  
>Se masajea la frente y deja escapar una respiración lenta.<p>

―¿Puedes ir a buscar la gasolina por tu cuenta,Q? Necesito… pensar por un minuto. ―no me mira mientras habla.

Tentativamente, me acerco y le pongo una mano sobre el hombro. Se estremece, luego se suaviza, y de repente se da vuelta y me abraza fuerte, enterrando su cara en mi camisa.

―Sólo necesito un minuto ―dice ella, alejándose y recuperándose.

Así que la dejo ahí. Hay una lata vacía de gasolina en el garaje y comienzo a caminar alrededor de la cuadra, en busca de un vehículo con el depósito lleno para drenarlo. A medida que me arrodillo al lado de una Chevrolet Tahoe estrellada recientemente con el tubo de sifón que gorgoteaba en mi mano, oigo el sonido de un motor encendiéndose en la distancia. Lo ignoro. Me concentro en el sabor de la gasolina, dura y astringente en mi boca. Cuando la lata está sac, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el sol inunde mis párpados. Entonces, los abro y me quedo ahí por un rato, sosteniendo el envase plástico rojo como un regalo de cumpleaños tardío.

El Mercedes se ha ido.

Dentro de la casa, en la mesa del comedor, encuentro una nota. Algo está escrito en ella, letras que no puedo unir en palabras, pero junto a él hay dos Polaroids. Ambas fotos son de Rachel, tomadas por Rachel, con la cámara con el brazo extendido y señalando a sí misma. En una de ellas, está saludando. El gesto parece lánguido, a medias. En la otra, esta sosteniendo esa mano contra su pecho. Su rostro es estoico, pero sus ojos están húmedos.

Adiós, Q, la imagen me susurra. Es ese momento ahora. Es hora de decirlo.  
>¿Puedes decirlo?<br>Sostengo la foto delante de mí, mirándola. Froto los dedos en ella, manchando su emulsión fresca en un desdibujado arco iris. Considero llevarla conmigo, pero no. No estoy dispuesto a hacer de Rachel un recuerdo.

Dilo, Q. Sólo dilo.

Pongo de vuelta la foto en la mesa, y salgo de la casa. No lo digo.  
>Comienzo a caminar de regreso al aeropuerto. No estoy seguro de lo que me espera. ¿La muerte completa? Muy posible. Después de la conmoción que causé, los huesudos podrían simplemente disponer de mí como desechos infecciosos. Pero estoy solo otra vez. Mi mundo es pequeño, mis opciones son pocas. No sé a dónde más ir.<br>El viaje de cuarenta minutos en coche será un viaje de un día a pie. Mientras camino, el viento parece cambiar de dirección, y las nubes de tormenta de ayer se desplazan de nuevo en el horizonte por una repetición. La espiral sobre mí, poco a poco reduce el círculo de cielo azul como la inmensa apertura de una cámara. Camino rápido y fuerte, casi marchando.

Bajo de la autopista en la siguiente salida y subo al triángulo de paisajismo entre la carretera y la rampa de salida. Choco a través de la maleza y me zambullo en el pequeño grupo de árboles.

Me enrosco en una bola en la base de uno de estos árboles, logrando cierto grado de abrigo bajo sus ramas escuálidas, y cierro los ojos. Un rayo parpadea en el horizonte como flashes y el trueno retumba en mis huesos, derivo dentro de la oscuridad.

Estoy con Rachel en el 747. Me doy cuenta de que es un sueño. Un sueño real, no simplemente otra repetición de la vida sindicada de Brody Weston. Esto viene exclusivamente de mí. La claridad ha mejorado desde el lodo borroso del primer intento de mi cerebro de vuelta al aeropuerto, pero todavía hay una cualidad extraña, inestable en todo, como un video amateur a las películas resbaladizas de Brody.  
>Rachel y yo nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas, frente a frente, flotando por encima de las nubes en el ala blanco brillante del avión. El viento hace volar nuestro cabello, pero no más que un paseo tranquilo en un convertible.<p>

―¿Así que sueñas ahora? ―dice Rachel.  
>Sonrío nerviosamente.<br>―Supongo que sí.  
>Rachel no sonríe. Sus ojos están fríos.<br>―Supongo que no tenías nada que soñar hasta que tuviste problemas de chicas. Eres como una niña de primaria tratando de llevar un diario.  
>Ahora estamos en el suelo, sentadas en una soleada zona verde suburbana.<br>Una pareja de obesos mórbidos hace una barbacoa de extremidades humanas en el fondo. Trato de mantener a Rachel enfocada.  
>―Estoy cambiando ―le digo.<br>―No me importa ―responde ella―Estoy en casa ahora. Estoy de vuelta en el mundo real, donde no existes. El Campamento de verano ha terminado. Un Mercedes con alas pasa retumbando en el cielo distante y se esvanece en un sordo estampido sónico.  
>―Ya no estoy―dice, mirándome a los ojos duramente― Fue divertido, pero ya se acabó. Así es como van las cosas.<br>Sacudo la cabeza, evitando su mirada.  
>―No estoy lista.<br>―¿Qué pensabas que iba a suceder?  
>―No sé. Estaba esperando algo. Un milagro.<br>―Los milagros no existen. Hay causa y efecto, sueños y realidad, vivos y muertos. Tu esperanza es absurda. Tu romanticismo, vergonzoso.  
>La miro con inquietud.<br>―Es hora de que crezcas.

Rachel ha vuelto a su lugar, y tú volverás a tu lugar, y esa es la forma en que es. Siempre lo ha sido. Siempre lo será.  
>Ella sonríe, y sus dientes son colmillos irregulares y amarillos. Me besa, royendo entre mis labios, mordiendo mis dientes, rechinando hacia mi cerebro y gritando como una niña moribunda. Me ahogo en mi caliente sangre roja.<p>

Mis ojos se abren y me pongo de pie, empujando las ramas goteantes fuera de mi cara. Es todavía de noche. La lluvia sigue golpeando la tierra. Salgo de los árboles y subo al paso desnivel. Me apoyo en la barandilla, mirando hacia la carretera vacía y el oscuro horizonte más allá de ella. Un pensamiento pesa en mi cabeza como una migraña de rabia: Te equivocas. Ustedes monstruos de mierda están equivocados. Acerca de todo.  
>Por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbro una silueta en el otro del paso desnivel. La forma oscura se mueve hacia mí con pasos firmes y pesados. Encorvo mis músculos, preparándome para una pelea. Después de vagar solo por mucho tiempo, los muertos no incorporados a veces pierden la capacidad de distinguir entre su propia clase y los vivos. Y algunos están tan idos, tan profundos en esta forma de vida, que simplemente no les importa nada. Se comerían a cualquiera, como fuera y en cualquier lugar, porque no pueden imaginar otra forma de interactuar. Imagino a una de estas criaturas sorprendiendo a Rachel cuando detenga el Mercedes para orientarse, envolviendo las manos sucias alrededor de su cara y mordiendo su cuello delgado, y cuando la imagen se fermenta en mi cabeza, me preparo para despedazar a esta cosa delante de mí en pedazos irreconocibles. La rabia primordial que me llena cada vez que pienso en alguien haciéndole daño es aterradora. La violencia de matar y comer gente se siente como burlas amistosas en comparación con el consumo de esta<br>sed de sangre.  
>La sombra imponente se tambalea más cerca. La luz de un relámpago ilumina su cara, y dejo caer los brazos a los costados.<p>

―¿F?

Casi no lo reconocí al principio. Tiene la cara despedazada y rasguñado, y hay un sinnúmero de pequeños trozos que le sacaron del cuerpo a mordidas.

―Hola ―gruñe. La lluvia pasa por su rostro y se estanca en sus heridas―Salgamos… de… lluvia.

Pasa junto a mis árboles goteantes y baja la pendiente a la autopista de abajo.  
>Lo sigo al espacio seco bajo el desnivel. Nos amontonamos allí en el suelo,rodeado de latas de cerveza antiguas y jeringas.<p>

―¿Qué… hace… a…aquí... fu…fuera? ―le pregunto, luchando con las palabras. He estado en silencio menos de un día y ya estoy oxidado.  
>―Adi…vina ―dice F, señalando sus heridas―Huesudos. Me sacaron.<br>―Lo siento―F gruñe.  
>―A la… mierda. ―patea una descolorida lata de cerveza―Pero ¿adivina… qué? ―algo parecido a una sonrisa ilumina su rostro destrozado―Algunos… vinieron conmigo.<p>

Señala hacía la autopista, y veo unas nueve figuras moviéndose lentamente hacia nosotros.  
>Miro a F, confundido.<br>―¿Vinieron. . . contigo? ¿Por qué?―se encoge de hombros.  
>―Las cosas… locas… en casa. Rutinas… sacudidas. ―el me golpea con el<br>dedo―. Tú.  
>―¿Yo?<br>―Tú y… ella. Algo… en el aire. Movimiento.

Los nueve zombis paran bajo el desnivel y se quedan ahí, mirándonos con la mirada vacía.

―Hola ―digo.

Se mecen y gimen un poco. Uno de ellos asiente.  
>―¿Dónde está. . . chica? ―me pregunta F.<br>―Su nombre es Rachel ―esto sale de mi lengua con fluidez, como un silbido de manzanilla tibia.  
>―Rach…el―repite F con un poco de esfuerzo―Está bien. ¿Dónde está… ella?<br>―Se fue. Fue a su casa.

F estudia mi cara. Deja caer una mano sobre mi hombro.

―Tú… ¿estás bien?

Cierro los ojos y doy una respiración lenta.

―No ―miro la autopista, hacia la ciudad, y algo florece en mi cabeza.  
>Primero un sentimiento, luego, un pensamiento , luego una decisión―Voy tras ella.<p>

Seis sílabas. Rompí mi récord de nuevo.

―¿Para…Estadio?―asiento.  
>―¿Por qué?<br>―Para… salvarla.  
>―¿De… qué?<br>―De to…do.

F sólo me mira por un largo tiempo. Entre los muertos, una mirada penetrante puede durar varios minutos. Me pregunto si, posiblemente, puede tener alguna idea de lo que estoy hablando, cuando ni siquiera estoy yo seguro de hacerlo. Sólo una corazonada. El cigoto rosa suave de un plan.  
>Él mira hacia el cielo, y una mirada perdida entra en sus ojos.<p>

―Tuve… sueño… anoche. Sueño verdadero. Recuerdos.

Lo miro.

―Recordé… cuando joven. Verano. Cacao… Puffs. Una niña―sus ojos se centran en mí―¿Qué… es lo que se siente?  
>―¿Qué?<br>―Has… sentido. ¿Sabes…qué es?  
>―¿De qué… hablas?<br>―Mi sueño ―dice, su rostro lleno de asombro como un niño en un telescopio―Esas cosas… ¿el amor?

Un escalofrío corre por mi espina dorsal. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿En qué distantes confines del espacio va nuestro planeta a toda velocidad? F está soñando, recuperando recuerdos, haciendo sorprendentes preguntas. Estoy rompiendo mi récord de sílabas todos los días. Nueve muertos desconocidos están con nosotros en este desnivel, a kilómetros del aeropuerto y de los comandos silbados de los esqueletos; aquí esperando… algo.  
>Es un lienzo fresco que se despliega delante de nosotros. ¿Qué pintamos en él? ¿Cuál es el primer matiz a salpicar en este gris campo en blanco?<p>

―Yo… ir contigo ―dice F―Te ayudo… a entrar salvarla―se vuelve a los muertos en espera―¿Nos ayudan? ―pregunta, sin levantar la voz por encima de su estruendo fácil―¿Ayuda a salvar…chica? Salvar... ―Cierra los ojos y se concentra―¿Ra…chel?  
>Los muertos se estimulan ante el sonido del nombre, dedos crispándose y ojos rápidos. F parece contento.<br>―¿Ayudar a encontrar… algo perdido? ―pregunta en voz más sólida de lo que yo he escuchado de su garganta hecha jirones―¿Ayudar a… exhumar?

Los zombis miran a F. Me miran. Se miran unos a otros. Uno de ellos se encoge de hombros. Otro asiente.

―Ayuda ―gime uno de ellos, y todos silban en acuerdo.

Encuentro que una sonrisa se extiende por mi cara. No sé lo que estoy haciendo, cómo lo estoy haciendo, o lo que sucederá cuando se haga, pero en el mismísimo fondo de este levantamiento, al menos sé que voy a ver a Rachel de nuevo. Sé que no voy a decir adiós. Y si estos refugiados tambaleantes quieren ayudar, si creen que ven algo más grande aquí que una chica persiguiendo a otra chica, entonces pueden ayudar, y vamos a ver lo que sucede cuando digamos Sí, mientras que el rigor mortis del mundo grita No.

Partimos hacia el norte pasando la autopista hacia el sur, y el trueno se aleja hacia las montañas como si tuviera miedo de nosotros.  
>Aquí estamos en el camino. Tenemos que ir a alguna parte.<p> 


End file.
